What's One More?
by sexy blue eyed devils
Summary: Thor and Jane come to Loki and Tony with an odd request. Things don't always work out they way they are supposed to, but sometimes it's for the better. Y'all know I hate summaries. Sequel to Hope, There is Always Hope. Pairings: Loki/Tony Stark, Thor/Jane, Steve Rogers/Sif with appearances by other avengers as well.. hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

"Anthony, we are going to be late." Loki sighed as he adjusted his tie. Tony was sitting on the bedroom floor doodling blueprints. Why the floor? He had no idea. Stark dropped everything when inspiration hit. "You are wrinkling your suit."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm almost done. Lok's give me five." Tony muttered while quickly scrawling out equations across the top of the page.

Loki sat in the plush cream colored arm chair, legs crossed, leaning on his hand looking extremely bored as his little engineer scribbled quickly around the edges of the page. "Tony, you have exactly one minute to finish up what you're doing before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you down to the car."

The use of his name almost went unnoticed as he drew a rough design. "You can't rush genius, babe." Tony continued turning the page. "Are you sure I have to be there? Couldn't you just—whoa, whoa! Ok, Loki. I get it." Sighing he propped his elbow up on the gods back leaning his chin in his hand. "Jarvis scan and save under 'rudely interrupted'. Can you put me down?"

"When we reach the car." Came the slightly amused response.

Tony exhale noisily, "Alright, well I'm just gonna have to play with your butt then until we get there." Loki snickered then swatted Tony's backside when he got too handsy."Hey!"

Happy held the car door open for them as Loki deposited Tony in the backseat. Leaning out the door he pointed to Happy. "You can get that shit-eating grin off your face, Hogan." Which only made the driver smile harder.

Loki and Happy exchanged pleasantries as he climbed in the back.

Tony lolled his head to the side looking exasperated. "Why are we going out to meet Jane and Thor again? Why couldn't they come to the house?"

"Simple, love, they wished to take us out to dine. This speaks of Jane. If Thor had his way he would have us meet at a drinking establishment." Loki threaded their fingers together.

"I could use a drink right about now."

"Which is why, I'm sure Jane chose a restaurant over a bar." Tony leaned up to steal a quick kiss. "You and Thor would be drunk before the first course otherwise." Tony opened his mouth to protest and quickly closed it. He was right.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at a quaint little restaurant overlooking the waterfront. They gathered outside, Thor greeted them in typical Thor fashion; loud, boisterous and grand. Jane hugged them both, asking how they were and given the lowdown on what's been happening since the last time they saw each other. Thor spoke to Loki about their mother and how she had ripped into Odin for that stunt he pulled the last time the god was in Asgard.

"Loki, how are your children?" Jane inquired. Her eyes alight with curiosity and a hint of…sadness? She had met the boys a couple of times and got along greatly with them.

"They are well and thriving. They have adapted rather quickly to living as mortals." Loki beamed when he spoke of them.

"Yeah we definitely have our hands full, but in a good way. They are very inquisitive and are not satisfied with any half-ass answer." Tony chimed in. "I've even had Jor down in the workshop with me. That kid is brilliant. They all are."

Jane was riveted to how Tony and Loki spoke of the children. Thor watched her with smiling sad eyes. Loki didn't miss the gaze. He knew Thor and Jane had been trying to conceive for some time now. Jane, unfortunately, could not carry for more than a couple months resulting in at least two miscarriages that he knew of.

Loki gently squeezed Tony's knee to gain his attention, the genius caught on. Giving himself an out, he took a drink and Loki cut in. "You surely didn't come all this way to hear us prattle on about my boys."

Jane and Thor exchanged a glance. "Actually," Jane started. "That is kind of what we wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Now it was their turn to share a look.

"Go on."

"Well, you know that Thor and I have been trying to have children for a while and have been unsuccessful." Jane looked to the blond then back to the couple across the table.

"Jane's womb simply will not allow her to carry." Thor plainly stated.

Loki looked almost appalled at his brother's insensitivity. "Thor, could you be anymore crass?"

Thor turned sorrowful eyes on his beloved mortal. "I am sorry Jane. Forgive me."

She patted his cheek and smiled. Turning her attention back to Loki specifically. "We've come to ask you a pretty awkward favor. We wanted to speak to you and Tony since this concerns the both of you," she took a deep breath, "Could you, would you bare us a child?"

Tony was flabbergasted. He totally didn't see this coming. Loki sat emotionlessly and tense as he processed the request. He held Loki's hand and for once was completely at a loss for words. This was not his decision, but was very curious as to what Loki would say.

"You want me to be a vessel for your child?" Again, no emotion.

"Yes, if that is even possible. Thor seems to think it is."

Loki's gaze slides to his brother. His blue eyes are pleading a silent prayer. "You know not of what you ask."

"I know I ask of my brother's help. He has born beautiful, magnificent children. We only ask that you would consider it, Loki." Thor grasped Jane's hand.

As Tony held Loki's. He stroked his thumb over the back of his hand. The god's gripped his mortals hand a little tighter. His voice soft and quiet when he spoke. "You are not afraid my blood would somehow taint your unborn child?"

Jane looked aghast. "No. Oh, God no, Loki. Why would we?"

Loki bent his head, silently gazing at the entwined fingers in his lap. The thumb still stroking his hand gently.

"Can you give us a moment?" Tony asked and they left the table.

"Hey, you ok, babe?" Loki tilted his head like he wasn't quite sure. "Loki, talk to me."

Thin lips pressed tightly and brows pulled together in thought. Loki sighed deeply and looked at Tony. "What they are asking for is dangerous. The spell is not that difficult to perform, however, there could be…complications. If my blood were to come in contact with their offspring while in utero it would kill it or change the genetic makeup drastically." Loki paused. "I do not want to cause a rift between my brother and his father because Odin would deem it necessary to dispose of another monster."

Tony took both of Loki's hands in his own. "You worry too much babe. What makes you think Odin will have the balls to come down here and do that, huh? I think we made it pretty clear what we would do if he touched your kids. We will protect Thor's too." Tony took a deep breath. Ok, he was going for the gusto here. "What if we wanted one of our own some day? I mean, I'm not getting any younger here."

Loki's eyes snapped up in surprise. "You want a child? You've never mentioned this before."

Tony shrugged. "I was always happy with yours. They're practically mine anyway. So yeah, why not?"

Loki searched his eyes and Tony smirked at the thought that the god might be taking him seriously, because he certainly was not joking. Those shining emerald eyes bore into Tony's soul looking for any sign of deceit. He searched so hard he felt himself drowning in the truth of those dark chocolate pools. Blinking a couple of times, Loki shook his head slightly as a small smile tugged at his lips. "You never cease to amaze me, Anthony." The god reached up to cup his aging mortal's cheek. Although Tony was as strong as ever, the fine lines around his eyes were becoming more apparent as time passed by; a touch of grey worried at his temples. It was taking more time for him to heal on his own accord when he wouldn't allow Loki to aid him. This would not do, not at all. "If you want me to bear your seed, then I will request that you plan to stay around a little longer than your life span allows."

_Ah, the apple talk again. _ Tony resigned. They had had this conversation numerous times. But Tony being Tony was firm on not wanting to outlive his usefulness. And Loki being Loki, never wanted to let it go. Seemed like he wasn't going to get out of it this time.

"If all goes well with Thor's kid and we have one of our own, I'll eat the damn apple."

Loki smiled so radiantly it almost blinded him. His heart burst and over flowed with the love he saw reflected in those hypnotic pools of jade. He would eat the fruit just to see that smile again.

Taking a deep breath, "Are you certain? I will become fat and irritable and—weepy."

Tony laughed and rolled his eyes. "I can hardly believe you will be anywhere near fat and as for irritable, well—ow, hey!" Loki kicked his shin. Tony chuckled. "I think I'll manage."

"So we will do this then?"

"No, you will do this. I'll rub your feet and run to the store when you have crazy cravings." Tony grinned.

"You know they will have to move in with us." Loki ran his hand up Tony's arm. "Do you think you will be alright with that?"

"Phfft. We have plenty of rooms. It will be fine." Tony waved him off. He called the nervous couple over. Sitting down they grasped each other's hands in anticipation.

Loki stared at them, seriousness settling in his features. "I will do this for you." Thor and Jane smiled widely. "But, you must move in with us, you both will need to be present. Many things can go wrong with this procedure. You must realize what you are getting into, but above all, you must love this child regardless of the outcome. I will only do this once. You know my children and the stigmatism that follows them." They both nodded.

Tony clapped his hands together. "Alright then, when do we start?"

Loki scooted his chair closer to Jane. "May I?" Jane nodded. Loki placed his hand on her lower abdomen and closed his eyes. She felt his magic seep into her, warmth spreading through her midsection. Her cheeks flushed at the feel of its gentle caress. For half a second she wondered if this is what Tony felt when Loki touched him. She peered up at Thor, then Tony-no reaction from either of them. They were genuinely rapt with curiosity. "The spell will need to be cast within the next few weeks. You will have to copulate during that time in order for it to take effect.

"Which means, pack your shit, you're moving in!" Tony smiled widely.

AN: ok here it is, the start of a new one. I hope you like it. Seems I will be diving into some taboo territory with the whole mpreg thing. But its for a good reason right? Let me know how you feel, what's your thoughts. Take care! ~sbed


	2. Chapter 2

"Your kids are assholes, Loki." Clint smirked, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall leading into the living room. Loki scowled down at him and Clint nodded towards the sight in the middle of the room. "They've been at it since Rogers got home about forty-five minutes ago." The boys were singing to and dancing around Steve, who to his credit shook his head in amusement.

Tony had told him it was his own fault for listening to teeny bopper boy bands in the first place. It started with Jarvis playing random boy bands every time he went into the kitchen. Then it escalated to every time he walked out of his room. Tony changed his ringtone, alarm, alerts, everything to a different boy band jingle. The kicker was when he crawled into bed after a long day to realize Tony had put New Kids on the Block sheets on his mattress and pictures of every boy band in the last twenty years over every square inch of wall in his room.

But what took the cake was when he got the boys involved. They would sing along with whatever song Jarvis blasted through the speakers. They were currently serenading Steve with, 'You Don't Know You're Beautiful', by One Direction.

Loki smirked as he watched Tony dance his way over to the bar while the kids continued to sing. "Yes, well, look who they have as a role model." Waving a hand towards Tony. "Alright boys, let the poor Captain be and stop encouraging Anthony to be an ass. Don't look appalled, you know you are." Tony huffed a 'well' before bringing his drink to his lips.

"You have yourself a pretty decent boy band there, Loki." Hawkeye said before pushing off the wall.

"Not a career I wish them to pursue." Fenrir leapt up into his arms when he realized Loki was home. "I would apologize Captain, but it was rather humorous."

Steve laughed good-naturedly. "It's alright. I don't mind too much and they are entertaining." He leaned in and whispered in Slepnir's ear, the boy nodded excitedly. "Tomorrow. Clint and I have to go." Steve stood and gathered his things. "So how are Thor and Jane doing? Haven't seen them in a while."

"They are well. You will be seeing more of them over the next nine months." Loki put Fenrir down and told him to get ready for bed. "They will be moving in by the end of the week."

"Is everything alright?"

Tony piped up as he hovered over his blue prints again. "Loki's playing surrogate for them."

"Whoa, what? How are you gonna do that?' Barton gapped.

"You're going to have their baby?" Steve was so utterly confused. He knew Loki had kids but the thought never once crossed his mind that he could actually _give birth_ to them.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Yes, I am going to carry their child as Jane cannot." He held up his hand to stop the slew of questions about to come his way. "Magic." Was all he said and it seemed to be enough. Although, Steve still looked confused as to how that was even anywhere near possible.

Hawkeye slapped him on the back. "They never taught that in sex ed, did they Cap?" He walked towards the door.

Steve sighed. "There's a lot they didn't teach in sex ed." He said his good-bye's and followed Clint out.

Two of the three children eyed Loki silently before he sat on the sofa and beckoned them over. They gathered at his sides. "What troubles you my sons."

"You are to become with child soon." Jormungandr stated.

"That is correct."

"You will be left in a weakened state, since your magic will be needed to protect the fetus."

"That is also correct."

Both boys nodded and looked at each other.

"But you do this for Uncle Thor." Slepnir voiced. "Why would you deliberately put yourself in harm's way?"

Loki ran his fingers through Slepnir's silky black mane. "Everyone should know the joy of having children, Slepnir. You boys and your sister mean more to me than life itself. Why would I deny my brother and his lady of knowing such love?"

Slepnir smiled as did Jormungandr.

"If something were to happen I am surrounded by those who would protect me and the unborn child."

Fenrir crawled onto Loki's lap already in his night clothes and ready for bed. He laid his head on his shoulder and idly played with a piece of Jormungandr's long platinum hair. "You are going to have a baby?"

"For your Uncle Thor and Lady Jane, yes."

"Are you and Tony going to have a baby too?" He said sleepily.

All eyes were on Loki; he smiled lovingly regarding his mortal who was completely absorbed in his project and oblivious to the conversation. "Eventually."

Fenrir yawned, "I would like to be a big brother," holding his arms out for the serpent to carry him to bed.

Jormungandr took him and stood, Slepnir with him. "And you two? How do you feel about it?"

"A baby would be nice."

"One more wouldn't hurt."

Loki grinned and kissed each of his children before sending them off to bed.

After Jane and Thor had settled in and visited with everyone, it was time to get down to business. Loki explained to Thor the process of the spell and that he and Jane would need several hours to prepare and perform the incantation. It was long and tedious, but if it took, well worth it. He confirmed once more that this was what the couple wanted and then sent Thor on his way.

Loki and Jane made their way to a quiet room in the mansion he had prepared especially for the ritual. Jane stood by the entrance as Loki lit candles around the room. There was a billowy mat on the floor in the center of the room. Next to it sat a bowl of liquid with what appeared to be rosemary, sage and some other herbs Jane wasn't familiar with.

"Jarvis please play something light and soothing." Loki's voice was low and melodic. Soft piano music wafted gently through the air.

"I feel like I'm about to get a massage or be a sacrifice." Jane laughed nervously.

Loki paused as he lit the last candle and gazed around the room. "I can see how you would think that." He strode over to Jane and it was now that she noticed what he was wearing. He was dressed in a forest green linen tunic with cream colored linen pants. His bare feet padded towards her holding his hand out, she gently placed her tiny hand in his. She could feel the tingle of magic in his fingers as they wrapped around hers. "Are you ready?"

Jane took a deep breath and nodded.

Loki laid Jane down on the mat, propping her head and feet with pillows. He allowed her to get comfortable. "This will require complete relaxation on your part, Lady Jane. I want you to breathe deep and clear your mind of negativity. Picture images that bring you peace and joy. In order for this to work properly we need to surround ourselves with positive energy.

Jane nodded her understanding and smiled. "Then let us begin." She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Loki lifted the hem of her shirt tucking it up under her breasts then rolled her yoga pants down past her hip bones. Lithe cool fingers spread the liquid in patterns across her abdomen. Soft words in a language she never hoped to decipher fell from his lips in a melodic chant. He traced the patterns repeatedly, her skin warmed from the heat radiating from the symbols. She knew they would be glowing if she opened her eyes.

Jane was lulled into a peaceful dreamlike state. Recognizing she wasn't completely asleep, she could still feel Loki's touch and hear his voice. His hand lay flat on her abdomen warmth seeping into her womb. It wasn't unpleasant, just odd. Then it struck her, the vision was so clear. She held a blond haired blue eyed boy in her arms. The infant smiled sleepily at her then yawned widely.

Opening her eyes, tears streaked happily from the corners. Glancing at Loki she saw he had placed one glowing hand on his own stomach the energy from her flowed up his arm and down his torso to where the other hand rested. He sat up a little straighter, taking in several deep breathes before opening his brilliant green eyes.

"It is done." He whispered. He smiled warmly at Jane. "Did you have a vision, My Lady?"

Her eyes widened, "How did you know?"

"I felt overwhelming joy flood through you." Loki readjusted her clothing and helped her to her feet. "What did you see?"

"A baby boy. He was beautiful Loki! The spitting image of Thor." Jane beamed widely and the god couldn't help but match it. The petite brunette jumped into his arms taking him by surprise. He chuckled and returned the embrace. "Thank you, thank you, Loki."

"Do not thank me yet, Lady Jane. It is up to you and Thor to make your dream a reality. I am merely the vessel. You two are the ones who have to make this a possibility." Loki smirked as he held her by the hands, relieved that he didn't need to be direct as a creeping blush rushed over her cheeks.

"Oh. Oh!" She gave an embarrassing bark of laughter, which caused him to grin wider. "Ok, um, I'm gonna go." She pointed to the door and quickly kissed his cheek before racing out of the room.

Loki stretched languidly. "Jarvis, where is Mr. Stark?"

"_Mr. Stark is in his workshop."_

Loki swiped his hand and the flames died out on the candles. All of this positive energy had Loki in an extremely good mood. Making his way down to where Tony was hold up, sometimes he swore his partner was a hermit; he decided he wanted to do something special with Tony.

That something special turned out to be an intense make out session that lead to him being bent over one of Tony's work benches and fucked til his legs gave out and his throat was raw.

Panting as he tried to collect himself, "That, as enjoyable as it was, was not why I came down here."

Tony ran his hand through mussed up hair, "I would say I'm sorry, but yeah, so not. You were looking exceptionally radiant, babe. Couldn't let that pass."

Loki smirked, "Of course you couldn't."

"So are you going to be glowing like this until the spell is finished?"

The god drew his brows together and looked down at his hands "Glowing? I do not understand."

"Not physically glowing, I don't know, some people say women 'glow' when they are pregnant, thought that might apply to you too." He let his hand play over Loki's chest and stomach. "You don't look as pale as normal and your features seem," Tony cocked his head to the side, "softer."

Loki deadpanned "So you are saying I appear to have a healthy 'glow' and look more feminine?"

Tony grinned, "Yeah, I guess I am."

"That is not going to get you laid, Anthony."

Tony threw his head back and laughed exposing his throat. "Mmm, but that might." He hummed, reaching for his lover to draw him closer.

"_Sirs, Mr. Odinson is requesting an audience with Mr. Laufeyson. Should I tell him you are occupied?"_

"No, Jarvis. You should tell him we are having a glorious amount of hedonistic sex and that we are not to be disturbed."

There was a moment of silence.

"_Is that really what you would like me to convey, Mr. Laufeyson?"_

"No, Jarvis. I jest. Tell him I will be up momentarily." Loki stood looking for his pants. "Actually, tell him whatever you wish. Either way he will wait."

"_Which would you prefer, Sir?"_

"Whichever makes him the most uncomfortable of course." Loki said as he dressed.

"_As you wish, Sir."_

"It is startling to know how much you and Jarvis plot against others, especially Thor, but also quite amusing. Don't ever turn him against me." Tony leered as he pulled on his pants.

"I wouldn't dream of it, my love. Besides, your machine is fiercely loyal to you. As am I." The god pecked his cheek before heading up the stairs to discomfit his older brother further.

AN: ok here is chapter two.. wanted the boys to have a little fun in this one. Thank you for the overwhelming support for the first chapter! You have no idea how giddy I was to get each and every review, favorite and follow! You all are awesome sauce! Please let me know whatcha think!


	3. Chapter 3

Steve and Slepnir cut the engine to the motorcycle and slowly pull into the garage. They missed the pair of legs sticking out from one of the classic sports cars raised up on jacks.

"You know his father is going to kill you, Steve."

"Jesus, Tony!" Steve jumped. "It was just a joyride, no harm in that."

"My ass, Rogers." Tony rolled out from under the car covered in grease. "A joyride you two have been taking for two months now? Come on, he would have caught on if he wasn't preoccupied right now."

"You're not going to tell him are you, Tony?" Slepnir begged. "Please don't, he won't let me go with Steve anymore if you do."

"Relax Trigger. I'm not gonna say anything. In fact, I'd like to contribute." Tony stood, wiping his hands nodding his head towards the tarp in the corner. He and Slepnir were buddies now, even after the rocky start they got off on. He even got the boy to start calling him Tony instead of Anthony and he wasn't about to mess it up by telling his secret. "Go ahead."

"How long did you know I was teaching him to ride?" Steve shoved his hands deep into his pockets seeming relieved but still guilty.

"About a month, you are pretty transparent, Cap."

Slepnir pulled back the tarp to reveal a very sweet jet black BMW S1000RR HP4. "Oh my—oh—oh wow!" Slepnir dropped the tarp and stepped closer. "Captain, look!" The boy was practically bouncing. "Tony, is this mine?"

The engineer fished the keys out of his pocket and tossed them to the youth. "All yours, bud. Just keep it on the DL for now. I don't want dad having a conniption."

Steve let out a whistle, "She's a beauty."

"Can I take it out?" Slepnir grinned.

"I think it's getting a little too dark out for now and you're gonna have to get use to this one first before you take it out at night. She's a little different than Cap's bike."

"We can take it out in the morning if you want." Steve said as he looked the sleek BMW over. "This one's gonna have a lot more kick to it than mine."

Tony leveled a stare at Loki's middle son and started ticking off his fingers as he spoke. "Rules: you do not ride alone, Steve has to accompany you. You wear a helmet at all times. Don't let your father catch you on it and don't tell him I got it for you or that Cap taught you how to ride. Deal?"

"Yes, yes, deal!" Slepnir turned his attention back to the bike and mounted it. He was quick; it wouldn't take long before he mastered this one too.

"Loki's gonna kill us." Steve said in a hushed tone, both men still watching Slepnir.

"Nah, he loves us, Steve. And look at how happy we just made his boy. Besides, if he wrecks the bike it's not gonna hurt him, got and all, you know." Tony looked at his watch. "Hey, I'll catch you later. I got a date."

"You and Loki going out?"

"Nope, Fenrir and I are going to a carnival. I haven't been in years. Should be fun."

"You should take Clint. Ooh, on second thought that might be a bad idea." Rogers winced.

"That was the circus and we will be staying far away from those. No one likes clowns." Tony shuddered.

_~break~_

Loki stood at the window silently watching Jormungandr on the balcony. The sun was just coming up and the ski was painted in soft hues. He watched as his son stood at the railing gazing longingly out over the ocean.

Steve came up next to him just finished with his morning workout. "He stands out there every morning for almost a week now."

"I know." Loki sighed. "The ocean calls to him, yet he does not answer afraid that I will be disappointed or worse, left unprotected."

"Are you?"

Loki shook his head and sipped his cooling tea. "No on both counts and he is aware of that. My son has taken on the role of protector over his family, although, no one I believe could be as over protective as I. He also feels guilty for leaving his brothers. However, they would understand."

They remained silent a moment longer. The god set down his now empty teacup. "I must speak with him. Excuse me, Captain."

Steve watched as Loki approached his son and both leaned across the railing. After a moment Jormungandr stood up straight with a confused expression until Loki straightened as well pointing to a cliff that jutted out over the water off to the side of the mansion. A small smile creeping across the boy's face as Steve watched Loki mouth the word 'go'.

Jormungandr dashed across the open yard heading towards the cliff. His long blond hair whipping behind him as he picked up speed. Steve could see a blue glow emanate around him as he neared the edge. His skin began to tint greens, blues and gold until he dove off the cliff into the Pacific. Steve had stepped out on the balcony to watch as he changed back into his natural state. Peering over the rail he watched the serpent disappear into the ocean below. Loki glanced over the rail and pulled Steve back by the arm as Jormungandr burst out of the water spraying them both with cool salt water.

Steve stumbled back; Loki kept him steady, "Holy Moly!" His eyes were as wide as dinner plates at the sight of the serpent. "He is huge!" Loki chuckled lightly and Jormungandr hissed out a laugh. "Whoa!"

Loki spoke to his son in the forgotten language they shared. It was interesting for Steve to watch them. He never thought anything would surprise him again after that trip they all made to Asgard last year, but having Loki and his children around always proved him wrong. "Rogers, come here, hold out your hand." Steve did as he was told and the serpent butted his head against the outstretched fingers. "He apologizes for startling you."

Steve chuckled and ran his other hand through his hair. "It's ok. Just not something you see every day or ever, in my case." He ran his hand across his snout and gave it a light pat. "Don't be gone long." Jormungandr nodded, the nudged his father's side before speaking again. Loki responded with a soft laugh and an affectionate caress of his son's snout. Then the serpent was gone.

"He will return in couple of days."

"That was pretty amazing. Thanks for letting me be a part of that." Loki squeezed Steve's shoulder as they walked back into the house.

"Have you heard when the Lady Sif shall grace us with her presence again?"

~_break~_

"Damn it, Loki." Tony panted as he gripped the god's hips tightly. He had Loki bent over the small island in their large walk in closet. He was getting dressed when Tony caught sight of him as he passed the closet door.

"Fuck Anthony! Don't stop!" He arched his back as Tony increased his thrusts. A low growl leaving the mortal's throat as he grabbed the god's hair snapping his head back. Loki mewled at the sensation.

"You like that?" Tony pulled him back into his thrusts as he slammed into Loki's heat.

"Yes!" Loki hissed. "Harder, Tony, harder!"

Tony didn't hold back. "Goddamn it, you don't know what you do to me!" Sheen of sweat covered his skin as he pounded into the god bent in front of him. "You're just so damn perfect." Loki whimpered and arched further back. Tony pulled him up against his chest and the trickster cried out at the slight switch of angle. "Scream for me babe, let me hear you." He said gruffly into the side of Loki's long pale neck.

Scream he did. He shouted out Tony's praises at every thrust and touch of his hand. When did his skin get so damn sensitive? Loki gripped the arm that held his hip. "T-tony, I'm –" Tony's other hand wrapped his achingly hard length. The god three his hand back cursing loudly as Tony bit into his shoulder. The guttural groan that rumbled from his lover's throat was enough to send him over the edge.

"Yes-s!" Tony hissed as he came hard. Riding out his orgasm he stumbled backwards when he separated from Loki, who was holding on to the island keeping himself upright. Both were panting hard trying to regain some semblance of self. Tony's eyes raked over his debauched god's skin. Loki had glanced over his shoulder at him, cheeks flush, hair wild and covering one eye, his lips parted as he tried to calm his heavy breathing. Tony had to touch him again. He lunged forward and with calloused hands, ran them over every inch of skin he could reach.

Loki hummed pleasingly and turned to face Tony, "Again?"

His lover let out a breathy laugh and skimmed his fingers over Loki's torso, making sure to linger on all his most sensitive spots. "I'm not that good. Give me at least twenty minutes." Loki chuckled as tan hands caressed his sides. What is going on with you? I can't keep my hands off you, well not like I couldn't before, but now it's like I have to touch you whenever I'm near you."

Loki's lips descended upon his in a lingering kiss. "It may be a side effect of the spell. I have never performed this before so I am not completely sure. However, it would appear to call you to me perhaps since we are bond and I am supposedly 'fertile'."

Makes sense. "How long do you think it will last?" Tony dragged his fingers lightly across Loki's collarbone.

"I'm assuming until Thor impregnates his mortal."

Tony wrinkled his nose. "Don't ever mention your brother's name when we are naked again."


	4. Chapter 4

"Has anyone seen Thor lately?" Steve wondered aloud as he slid a large pan of lasagna in the oven and started cutting vegetables for a salad.

"Not for a few days now." Hawkeye was playing an advanced game of laser tag, enhanced by Stark Technology of course, with Fenrir. He was currently stalking around the kitchen and living room area for the boy. Turns out Fenrir was excellent at hiding and ambushing. Especially, when playing with Tony. "Any sign of them?"

"Not saying, not playing." Cap said as he tossed the ingredients in a bowl.

"Thor is continuing his wooing of the Lady Jane." Came Loki's reply for the sofa he was currently sprawled out over as he read an old tomb. "If he's not careful he may break the fair lady and all this will be for not."

"Don't suppose you know where they're hiding, do ya?" Clint crept around the couch, laser gun at the ready.

"Yes, and no I will not tell you. You are the spy, you figure it out."

"Yeah, well two against one, the odds are against me."

"The odds are always against you, Barton." Loki said in a bored tone. Fenrir poked his head out of the pantry. Steve quickly covered by putting the bag of croutons away and shutting the door, but not before giving the boy a couple of hand gesture to let him know exactly where Clint was. The master assassin could have easily found them both if he had honestly been trying, but what fun would that be? "Might I suggest getting Natasha to play in your little game?"

"Tasha's in Prague, nope gonna have to go it alone." Clint rounded the corner of the living room towards the hall. Steve motioned to Fenrir that the coast was clear and the wolf slunk down the hall. There was a sudden blare of an alarm going off and the archer yelling, "Aww, man!" followed by childish laughter.

Fenrir bounced back into the main room and threw himself over the side of the couch into his father's lap. "Did you see me Father? I outsmarted the spy?"

Loki laughed and ruffled his son's hair. "Well done, I am very proud of you. Barton, you'll have to be on your toes. Fenrir may have your job someday."

Clint appeared from around the corner defeated. "Yeah, well, something tells me he had inside help." He reset his vest. "Best two out of three."

Tony came up from downstairs, laser gun in hand; shot Clint on his way to the fridge. Sighing, the archer revised. "Best three out of four. That didn't count, Stark."

Gathering his bottle of water Tony went over to the couch to congratulate Fenrir. "High five, bud. Pound it." They fist bumped, "Now blow it up. That's my boy."

"Anthony, did you see me?"

"Yep, Jarvis got it all on tape. You're pretty awesome, little man." Fenrir jumped off the couch and head towards Clint to start their game again. Tony leaned down and ran a couple of fingers up the arch of Loki's left foot. "Whatcha reading?"

Loki peeked over the top of the book, "No."

Tony smirked, "What? I can't ask?"

The god looked pointedly at his partner as he closed the book and neatly folded his hands over top of it. Tony went to open his mouth but was cut off. "No, Anthony."

Tony twiddled his fingertips across the top of Loki's toes. "I like it better when you say yes." Eyes never breaking contact with the emerald orbs gazing up at him with mirth.

Ignoring the comment, "Jarvis, will you please inform Thor and Jane dinner will be ready shortly, at the appropriate time of course. Also, that the Lady Sif will be joining us later this evening."

"_Very well, Sir."_

"So I suppose you and Thor will be entertaining Sif later?" Tony's hand caressed Loki's ankle, slipping up under his pant leg.

Loki tilted his chin up, giving Tony a glimpse of that spot on his neck his significant other absolutely loved to nibble at. "No, that is Rogers' job. I however, believe you will be attempting to do some 'entertaining' of your own later?"

"Would you like to be entertained?"

"Ugh, get a room. Stark, you in or what?" Barton groused.

Snapping out of the sexual fantasy he was having in his head, he glanced over to Clint and Fenrir. The hopes in the wolf's eyes were enough to put his own yearnings on the backburner. "Yeah, you're going down in record time this round. Ready, Fen?"

After dinner and Sif's arrival, Loki retired to the den. Sipping his tea, he curled up in the corner of the lounge an old black and white film playing on the screen. He was tired, but not ready to call it a night. Jane found him about thirty minutes later.

"Loki, are you alright?" She asked as she perch on the edge of the couch.

"Yes, my dear. Why do you ask?" Loki rested his head in one hand.

"You've been very quiet this evening. I just wanted to check on you." She scanned his features. He looked exhausted.

"You will find that I am not as boisterous as your Thor. I enjoy quiet time quite often. Although, I will admit to being a little more tired than usual." Loki paused thoughtfully, "Maybe that is a good sign."

Jane smiled, "You think?"

"We shall have to give it some time, see if anything else comes up." He smiled tiredly.

Jane agreed and turned to the movie screen. "Oh, I love old movies. Which one is this?"

"This one is called _Arsenic and Old Lace_. It's quite humorous. Would you care to watch it with me?"

"Sure. I mean, if you don't mind?" She relaxed onto the couch.

"Not at all."

By the end of the film, Loki had passed out and Jane was nodding off. Steve and Sif had turned in for the night and it appeared it was time for everyone else to do the same. Tony appeared in the doorway, poking his head back out momentarily. "In here, Thor." He crouched down by the sleeping god and glanced over at Jane. "How was the movie?"

"It was good." She replied in a hushed tone. "He fell asleep half way through it."

Tony nodded and brushed the god's ebony locks away from his face. "Loki. Hey babe, time for bed."

Jane watched the interaction between the two as Tony gentle woke his partner. There was such tenderness between them, the way their eyes sparkled when they met. The soft caresses of fingertips on the others skin. She smiled despite herself. Tony helped Loki to his feet. And they bid her goodnight as Thor entered the room. He smiled widely as his eyes fell on Jane . She returned it tenfold.

They really are in love, aren't they?"

He offered his hand and she accepted eagerly. "Aye. I must tell you I have never seen love like theirs. They have truly overcome many obstacles that most would not survive and in many cases should not have."

"I'm glad they have each other." She looped her arm in his as they made their way to their room.

"As am I. It had done them both a world of good. They have saved each other from inevitable destruction. They do have their moments, as all couples do, but they are few and far between these days."

They had arrived at their room when Jane reached up bringing the thunder god down to her level and whispered against his lips. "Take me to bed, Thor."

He kissed her sweetly, "As you wish, my lady."

Tony woke unexpectedly from his deep slumber. He blinked a couple of times before searching out the time: 4:13 am. Noting the culprit, he couldn't bring himself to call for the shades. The moon shone through the window so brightly it illuminated the entire room with the soft glow of lunar light. He sat up and gazed out at moon and how it reflected over the waters below. Hearing the light breathing next to him brought his attention to the sleeping god in his bed. Tony's breath caught in his throat. The luminescence of the moon playing across his pale skin made him look like and angel. Jet black hair splayed over the pillow and curled around his shoulders. Thin pink lips contrasted against the ivory skin. Dark lashes fanned out under his closed lids. Pulling the sheets down, he watched the gentle caress of the moonlight worship his lovers skin. The subtle rise and fall of the god's chest called to his attention the long column of flesh that practically begged to be kissed and nibbled and lavished with his tongue. He watched as the faint markings of his Jotun form appeared across his chest and down his abdomen. _What was going on with this moon? _Loki's skin went from pale to a light azure.

Tony softly skimmed his fingers along the markings on his chest. More appeared on his arms and across his brow. He leaned forward and kissed them tenderly, slowly making his way down his jaw and column of that delectable throat where he loses himself and lavishes the cool flesh with kisses and indulgent bites. Tony settles over him, careful not to put all his weight on him. The god moans soundlessly in his sleep as Tony followed his markings lower still. Running his rough hands over relaxed abdominal muscles he heard his lover's breath hitch and pale blue digits played against a tanned bicep. Crimson orbs open sleepily coming to arousal, gazing into dark chocolate eyes as Tony tongue flicked out dipping into his navel. His name a whisper on Loki's lips. Calloused fingers play over sharp hipbones as they hooked into the god's under garments and slowly pulled them down mile long legs. He traced the markings up one leg, bending to kiss at the inside of the knee, repeating the action with the other leg. Parting Loki's legs further he kneels between them grazing his hands over his inner thighs. Settling in he leans down planting languid kisses on the cool skin around his swollen member feeling it heat under his touch.

Gliding his tongue on the underside of the god's shaft he feels him twitch and gasp in anticipation. He lays open mouth kisses up and down his length before taking the head between his lips. His tongue circles around the bulb finding the slit and lapping at the arousal, savoring the taste on his tongue. Taking the god fully in his mouth, he is spurred on by the mewl that leaves his lovers lips and the arch of that perfect spine. Tony bobs his head slowly, methodically over Loki's need. The stream of affection that flows from his lips pushes him further in the desire to please his god.

Sucking on his own fingers for a moment before continuing his ministration, he slipped one saliva coated finger inside his panting god. Working in a second, Loki arched almost completely off the bed, threading his into short unruly hair. The god's words turned into incoherent moans. Curling his fingers he hollowed out his cheeks as he came back up his shaft. Loki came on a silent scream. When Tony was sure he had milked the last drop from his lover, he swallowed leaving enough to coat his hand as he pumped his length. Removing his fingers he replaced it with his throbbing member. Loki instantly wrapped his legs around his and pulled him close. Slowly they rolled their hips against each other. Lithe blue fingers caressed every inch of skin he could reach. Soft pants escaped them as they moved rhythmically against each other. Desperate kisses muffled moans and cries as deep thrusts and undulating hips met at a steady languid pace. Fingers intertwined pushing arms over the others head. Eyes connected as movements because more frantic. Breathing became harsher as words of endearment and love befell them both as they peaked together.

Gentle touches and light kisses peppered the lovers' skin as they lulled each other into a peaceful deep sleep, still clinging to each other well after the sun planted sweet caresses on their skin.

AN: ok, a little fluffy here, but hey, there is supposed to be some baby making going on here.. cue mood music.. thanks for reading guys! Let me know what you think.. besitos!


	5. Chapter 5

"Anthony, where's Father?" Fenrir asked as he spun around on one of Tony's stools in the workshop.

"Jarvis, give me specs read out on screens one, two and six." Tony tweaked a few knobs and wires until he got the results he was looking for. "Your dad's not feeling good, buddy. Been kinda under the weather for the last few days, which is odd being that he never gets sick."

"Tony." Steve's voice rang through the intercom.

"Yo!" Tony sat on the stool next to Fenrir and giving him a twirl, decided to do the same.

"Breakfast is almost ready." One of the good things about having Steve around was he always made sure everyone was fed and he was an awesome cook.

The two laughed hard as they got dizzy. "Oh, we better stop. Ok, Cap, be right up. How 'bout you go get your dad and see if he's hungry."

"Ok." Fenrir hopped off the stool onto wobbly legs giggling as he tried to get his bearings.

The room was dark when Fenrir nudged the door open, poking his head in. "Father?"

Loki stirred from the bed. "Yes, Love?"

The boy shut the door behind him and sat next to Loki on the bed." Are you alright?"

"I have felt better. Nothing to worry yourself over. " He held his little ones hand.

"Steve said breakfast is almost ready. Do you want something to eat?" The boy played with his father's long fingers.

"I suppose I could try, although I don't have much of an appetite right now." Loki sat up and held his stomach, "Maybe some tea instead."

Everyone was settled at the table when father and son arrived. Loki looked a little green around the gills as he took his seat next to Slepnir. The god propped his elbow on the table and covered his mouth with his hand. It was a typical breakfast with pancakes, eggs, toast, bacon and sausage. Food they all loved. It smelled absolutely dreadful.

Slepnir held out the plate of meats as they were passed around the table offering it to his father, "Bacon?"

Loki bolted from the table, turning his chair over in the process and raced back up the stairs.

"Was it something I said?" Slepnir looked at Thor.

"Nay, he is just ill. It will pass." He took the plate from his nephew.

Jane smiled knowingly. "I think Loki has morning sickness." The table stopped all movement and eyes flew to her. Jane smiled wider and excused herself. Grabbing a cup of tea, she went in search of the sickly god.

She found said god retching in the master bathroom. Setting the tea on the night stand she tapped lightly on the door. "Loki, can I come in?"

A cough and a sniff then a weak reply, "I would rather you not, Lady Jane."

"I brought you some tea." She winced when she heard him heave again. "Sorry."

"It's no bother. Suppose I should get use to this for the next few months." She heard the flush of the toilet and peaked inside. Loki rested his head on his arm across the toilet seat. "I don't remember ever feeling like this before." Jane reached into the linen closet for one of the plush wash clothes and ran it under cool water. Loki lifted his head as she ran the cool rag over his face and around the back of his neck.

"Thank you." He said quietly, then added, "Rogers in not allowed to cook breakfast meats for the next nine months."

She laughed quietly, "There's probably a lot of things that he won't be cooking over the next few months. We can make him a list of foods that make you nauseous."

"Babe, you ok?" Tony poked his head around the corner.

"I will be." Loki smiled weakly.

"I'm going to call Bruce, k?"

The god nodded, "Anthony, if you start treating me like a delicate flower I will rip your head off, both of them."

Tony smiled nervously, "Dually noted."

Loki went to stand and found himself hunkered over the commode as another wave of nausea hit him.

Tony grimaced, "Maybe some crackers?" Loki gagged again. "Or not. I'm gonna call Bruce now."

Jane waited patiently for her baby's surrogate to stand. "A few moments if you will."

"Take you time. I can wait outside if you like." Jane offered. Her pregnancies never made it to morning sickness, but she read about how unpleasant it was.

Loki shook his head. "No need, I think the tea will do worlds of good." He pushed himself to stand and willed his stomach not to flip-flop. Jane waited for him to settle in an arm chair before bringing him the tea. Taking a small sip, Loki waited to see if he would need to make the mad dash back to the bathroom. Luckily the drink stayed down.

Tony walked into the room as he placed his phone in his pocket. "Bruce should be here later on this afternoon. He'll do an ultrasound and run some tests to see how far along you are." He ran his fingers through Loki's hair. "You want to come back downstairs?"

"Not until the house rids itself of the smell of bacon." He leaned into the touch.

"Jarvis open the downstairs windows and get the fans circulating the air, except in this room. No bacon smell in here."

"_Right away, Sir."_

"You want to lie down?" Loki sipped the soothing liquid. Looking from Tony to Jane and back again, he nodded. Jane headed for the door after lightly squeezing the gods hand. Tony tucked him back into bed. He sat next to Loki running his hand over his arm. "You look pitiful."

Loki couldn't look affronted even if he wanted to. "I am pitiful."

Tony gave him a small adoring smile. "Get some rest; I'll come get you when Bruce shows up."

"_Sir, Dr. Banner requests your presents."_

Tony stopped welding, shut off the torch and flipped the heavy duty mask up. "Is everything alright?"

"_That would depend on who you ask, Sir."_

Smartass AI. "Well is anyone dying?"

"_No, however, I believe Mr. Laufeyson had gone into shock or is on the verge of a panic attack."_

Tony quickly took off his gear. "I'm on my way."

"…That is not possible..."

"This is glorious!"

"Oh, Loki."

"Take a deep breath and breathe, Loki."

"What's going on guys?"

All eyes were on Tony and Banner made a motion for him to sit.

Thor and Jane naturally accompanied Loki into the small medical bay in basement to see the ultrasound results and to insure that yes, indeed, Loki was pregnant. Tony opted out since it was more of a moment for the expecting parents. So, he was a little curious as to why he was here now. Loki's face was unreadable and gave nothing away. Thor and Jane grinned like idiots at him, which was just slightly unnerving. Bruce was the picture of calm, one he had perfected for obvious reasons, but Tony could sense an underlying nervousness about him.

Bruce cleared his throat and placed the ultrasound wand on Loki's lower abdomen. A tiny image popped up on the screen no larger than a kidney bean. "It appears that the spell worked and that Loki is about six weeks along."

Tony smiled at the happy couple, "Congrats." Tuning back to Bruce he waited for the other shoe to drop.

Dr. Banner moved the wand until another tiny image revealed itself.

"Eh, look at that. Twins! You guys are gonna have your hands full."

Bruce smiled sheepishly. "Tony, it's not twins."

"No?"

"No. This fetus here is about four weeks old."

Tony looked at Loki. "So you're pregnant with siblings? That's one hell of a spell."

Loki let out a breathy laugh as his eyes began to swim. "Anthony, you can't possibly be this dense. The spell worked, once, six weeks ago." Pointing a long elegant finger to the smaller little bean on the monitor, "This is our baby."

"What?" Tony exhaled.

Bruce moved the wand around and zoomed out on the screen. "There are two separate wombs. This, I assume, is Loki's. This is the one he created with magic for Jane." Tony stared at the monitor; it focused on the smaller fetus. "Tone, you are going to be a father."

"Congrats." Jane said shyly.

Tony was fixated on the image in front of him, staring silently.

"Anthony, say something." Loki pleaded.

His brows shot up as if it just hit him. "Holy shit!" He jumped up so fast it startled everyone, including Bruce. Not the best idea. He turned to Loki, "Babe, we're about to be parents. I mean, you already are and I kind of am. Holy shit, we're having a baby!" Loki smiled brightly as a tear let itself loose. Then realization hit and the genius dropped into the chair Thor barely managed to get under him. "Holy shit, we're having a baby."

Loki looked nervously to Thor at Tony's slack figure, then back to Tony. "This is what you wanted, isn't it? You said you wanted a child." Thor gripped his brother's arm in a show of support.

Bruce cleaned the gel off of Loki's stomach, printed a picture for Thor and Jane. Everyone stood to leave giving the couple some privacy. "Let me know if you have any questions, I'll be out in the hall." He left the image of their little one on the screen and patted Tony's shoulder on the way out.

Tony scooted closer to the screen and stared hard at the little dot. "Doesn't look like much now, does it?"

"No." Loki was quiet; his emotions began to get the best of him. The thought of Tony possibly not wanting this child was crushing him. "Anthony?"

The man of iron turned his head slowly. "Loki—hey, hey. What's wrong?" Fuck, he thought Thor's kicked puppy face was bad. "Babe, you think—"He pointed at the screen. "That's my baby! That is _my_ baby. _Mine and yours._ Yeah, I'm a little shocked that this happened so soon, but that doesn't mean I don't want it." He gently gripped the side of Loki's neck rubbing his thumb back and forth comfortingly as the god calmed and swallowed hard fighting back the tears at the possible rejection. "I love you and I love this baby. I couldn't be happier Lok's." He pressed their foreheads together and placed his other hand on his lover's stomach.

This man, no, this _god_ was carrying his child. They created this tiny being together. _Theirs_, this baby was _theirs_. How the hell was that even possible, he didn't care. His god, _his Loki_—he was overwhelmed by the love that had woven through his damaged heart and threaded through every fiber of his being. He had never know what it was like to love so unconditionally until he met Loki and now this man was giving him the ultimate gift.

With his love came the desire that only his mate could engender. He wanted to ravish him with adoration, crawl inside his skin, fuse himself around him so his god_, his life_, would feel and know every second of every day what he did to him, what he felt for_ him_. It was almost maddening how deeply Loki could make him feel.

"I want to make love to you Loki; all day, all night. I want to worship the god carrying my child. I want to touch you, caress you everywhere. I need to. I need to feel you around me, beneath me, inside me. I need, God Loki, I—"

"I feel the same." Loki cupped his cheek and brought his lips to brush teasingly against fuller lips, silencing his little genius with the swipe of his tongue instantly causing Tony delve into that succulent mouth that threatened to do sinfully delightful things to him on a daily basis.

Loki's eyes shown with mirth as he broke the kiss. "I must have you in as many ways and as often as possible before I am too heavy with child to have you at all."

"You really know how to set the mood, babe." Tony laughed and reached under Loki's backside grabbing a handful of flesh. "That's ok; when you get too big I'll just take that ass from behind." He squeezed his bum for good measure.

Loki narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Dirty old man."

"But you like me dirty. FYI, you're like eons older than me." He smoothed his hand up Loki's side. "I should take you right now. You knoooww, since you're already lying down and we've got this semi-private room." Tony grinned wickedly. "We could play doctor." Loki's pursed his lips trying to hide the smile that threatened to break free as he raised a brow. The man of iron leaned in a little closer, his voice low, "You could tell Dr. Tony where it hurts the most and I promise to make it all better." Tony wiggled his brows suggestively.

Loki laughed loudly at Tony's ridiculousness. "You are insane and would no doubt have been slapped with a harassment lawsuit the moment you opened your practice, _Dr._ Stark."

At that moment Bruce tapped on the door. "Hey, I was just wondering if you had any questions before I headed out?"

"Yeah, when are you coming back? I'm gonna need you here to take care of all the little woman's medical needs." Loki thumped Tony in the back of the head. "Ow."

Bruce chuckled. "Loki is fine and so are the babies. Just make sure he stays well hydrated and eats at least three times a day." Bruce took out a pad of paper, scribbling quickly, "And have these filled for him. They are anti-nausea pills. It will help with the morning sickness. I'll see you two in a couple of weeks."

"Thank you Dr. Banner." Loki smiled.

"Hey, real quick, can I get a print out of our little nugget here?" Tony pointed to the screen.

Loki turned to Tony, face deadpanned, "Nugget?"

Tony shrugged, "Yeah, nugget."

"Sure." Bruce smiled at their exchange as he enlarged the image and hit print. "Call me if you need anything."

Loki slipped from the table straightening his clothes. "Where are the boys? We should tell them the joyous news."

"Jormungandr and Fenrir are sparring with Sif and Slepnir is out riding with Steve." Tony mumbled the last part.

Loki hummed. "No doubt joyriding on the motorcycle you bought him?"

"You knew about that, huh?" Tony pulled Loki close by the belt loops.

"It is hard to keep things from the god of mischief and lies." He encircled his arms around his mortal's shoulders.

"You're not mad?" The shorter man pressed his lips to the side of his lover's neck right below the ear.

Loki tilted his head giving Tony more access to the long column of flesh he loved to nibble on. "Of course not. He is happy and I am sure Rogers has taught him how to ride properly."

"Should we check on the other two?" He whispered.

"They know exactly what they are up against if they are foolish enough to engage the goddess of war." The trickster threaded his fingers through dark chestnut hair. "Sif will not harm them intentionally, Anthony. They will be fine."

"Even Fen?"

"Especially Fenrir. He is not as small and defenseless as you might think. He is actually quite fierce and ferocious when need be."

"I believe it. He is your son after all." Tony worked his hands under Loki's shirt and headed for the button on his jeans when Loki stopped him.

A sudden wave of nausea came over him. I don't think that is such a good idea."

"Right. Let me get these filled."

Loki tried to smile. "Please."


	6. Chapter 6

The god paced slowly around the chair Tony lounged in.

Watching him with a curious glare, the engineer sipped his drink slowly. Loki wore nothing but his leather pants that hugged everything just perfectly. Tony loved those fucking pants. The god wore them like a second skin. His stomach had the slightest curve to it now, but it did nothing to detract from his beauty. In fact, it made him that much more striking. Especially, looking as lethal and sexy as he did now. It turned him on the way those effervescent green eyes stayed locked on him. Tony hadn't seen that look in over a month, God how he missed it.

Setting his empty tumbler down, he loosened his tie. Earlier that day he got suckered into a board meeting at Stark Industries. As soon as he could, he booked it out of there. He hadn't expected to be greeted with a domineering lover when he got home. Speaking of which…

Loki stopped his pacing a few steps in front of the chair. Stepping between Tony's legs he reached down to smooth his fingers over the burgundy silk tie. His little mortal dressed all in black today except for the rich red tie. He looked very devilish. Wrapping his hand around the tie, Loki pulled him to his feel. Tony went willingly, this close he could feel the hunger radiating, pulsing from his other half. The god's eyes wandered over him as if he was trying to decide how he wanted to take him first. He pulled on the tie until they were flush against each other. Loki's lips decended upon his in a ravenous kiss. The familiar taste of whiskey on Tony's tongue only drove him further.

"Strip. Now." Loki demanded as he nipped across his jaw line. Tony made quick work of the tie and shirt, throwing them to the wayside before starting on his belt. Loki's hands were everywhere; gripping, grasping, caressing. He palmed Tony through his slacks, pressing the heel of his hand against his growing erection while lithe fingers massaged gently. His other hand worked into his back pocket kneading the firm flesh beneath. The god's wicked tongue darted out to swipe along full lips only to pull back when they parted.

"You are still dressed, Anthony." Both hands moved to his waist, earning a small moan at the loss, quickly replaced with a gasp as Loki jerked Tony's hips forward to meet his own. "This is unacceptable."

"Are you going to do bad things to me?" Tony gave him big doe eyes. He bit the inside of his lip, my God, he could come right now. The haughty stare leveled at him made him wet his lips slowly.

"You think yourself deserving of my touch?"

"Never worthy, but oh so indebted for my god's touch." Tony purred. He'd play.

Loki's eyes darkened a shade as he leaned in, lips barely grazing Tony's as their gaze remained locked. "Kneel."

_Oh-ho-ho! Here we go!_ So Loki was feeling extra deviant. Well far be it for him to tell the god of mischief no. Stepping out of his dress pants, Tony stood a hairs breath away from the god. Dropping to his knees he made sure to graze the constricted bulge in Loki's pants on the way down.

Loki's eyes had an ethereal look to them that utterly consumed him. Tony rubbed his cheek against the leather bound crotch he was now eye level with. Wickedly he dragged his tongue over the hardness straining against the fabric in front of him. Loki threaded his fingers through dark brown hair and pulled back, earning a hiss as narrow eyes burned up at the god.

"So eager to have my cock in your mouth, Stark. To taste what your god has to offer." The hand in his hair tightened. "Unbutton them."

Tony did as he was told. _Stark, hm?_ He hadn't played the last name game since they first got together…or since the last time the god was really angry with him. He couldn't think of anything he had done to piss Loki off recently. _Maybe just a little role play then?_

The hand in his hair loosened its grip, stroking fingers through his downy soft hair. Loki took himself in hand stroking once, then twice. Tony's eyes watched hungrily. "Open your mouth."

The man of iron complied as the trickster guided him. Wrapping his lips around his length, he sucked lightly, curling his tongue around the head. "Now show your god how much you want to worship him. Make me believe it."

Tony braced his hands on Loki's thighs and took the throbbing length in further, hollowing his cheeks out as he came back up, taking in a little more every time he bobbed his head back down the god's thick shaft until his lips reached the base. Both hands rested on his head, intermittently petting his hair and guiding his mouth down on him. "Good boy. Your sinful mouth pleases me greatly." Tony hummed around the cock that slid along his tongue and down his throat. He loved the feel of it in his mouth; the weight of it, the taste. Knowing he was the only one to see him like this, to be graced with the privilege of going down on the god of mischief. If he knew he wouldn't get lock jaw, Tony would suck Loki off all damn day. Closing his eyes and swallowing around the god, elicited a low growl from above. "Look at me, Stark."

Tony's large brown eyes snapped open gazing up past the slight swell of Loki's stomach, which he found sexy as hell, into crisp vibrant green eyes. His lover's hair fell over one creamy shoulder as he continued to stroke lithe fingers through his short ruffled locks. "I adore the sight at you being debased by my cock in your filthy mouth, against you sharp witty tongue. The only way to truly shut you up. Yet, I crave to hear your moans and cries of immoral pleasure at my hand. I will hear you scream for me, Stark."

Loki pulled him off, a loud 'pop' resounding throughout the room. The trickster descended on him faster than he thought possible, pushing him onto his back against the plush beige carpet. Lips latched onto his neck as blunt nails scratched down his side. "Loki-", Tony gasped and arched into the touch. One hand snaked into his boxer briefs pumping his length with strong powerful strokes; he bucked up into the god's hand.

"So greedy." Loki purred against his neck nipping the flesh, causing his little mortal to moan. Reaching further down, he kneaded Tony's sac and pressed one digit against his entrance. Tony whimpered and spread his legs wider. "Look at you. You want me, don't you? Want me to fuck you til you are sore from it. Until you find your sweet release from my cock." The god rasped.

"Please-", Tony begged against Loki's lips.

"Please what?" All movement stopped.

"Please fuck me, Loki. Please, I need you." Tony whined as he thrust his hips upward trying to regain that sweet friction.

Loki removed his hand and he could have cried. Instead the god pressed two fingers to his lips. "Suck and remove these before I rip them from your body." Tony did his best to rid himself of the last shred of clothing that stood between him and his god, while coating his fingers in prepping them for what was to come.

Settling between Tony's thighs, Loki removed his fingers, (_When did he get naked? Doesn't matter.) _ The god pushed one knee up until it almost rested against his chest. His eyes watched Tony's face as he inserted the first digit. Seeing the pleasure wash over his mortal's features, moaning as he inserted the second; a flush spread its way across his cheeks and down his neck. "Yes, come undone for me."

Tony pushed down on the intruding fingers as they stretched him. Satisfied that he was ready, Loki removed them, and then did something _extremely _ungodly, but damned if Tony couldn't help but moan loudly at the sight. The trickster _spit_ in his hand and ran it over his swollen cock, all the while, looking his mortal dead in the eyes. Lining himself up with Tony's entrance he thrust in. Hitching his other knee up, the genius barely had time to adjust before the god set into a brutal pace.

Tony had died. He was sure of it because nothing ever felt as good as when Loki dominated him. All he could do was brace himself against the carpet and hope the rug burn on his back and shoulders wouldn't be that bad. He could give two shits if it was the way Loki pounded into him relentlessly. A string of obscenities left his mouth as his lover fucked the very breath out of him.

The word 'harder' followed by a long low moan goaded the god on. Bringing both legs over his shoulders, Loki leaned in, granting his mortal's request. Tony cried out as his prostate was assaulted over and over.

"Yesss! Scream for me precious. Let everyone hear how your god pleases you. Makes you yearn for more." Tony closed his eyes and turned into the pale arm beside his head as he moaned and screamed noisily. Loki gripped his jaw bringing him back to face him. "Look at me, Stark!" Loki barked. "You will not close your eyes!"

Tony stared up into those poisonous green eyes, rapt by their intensity. "God fucking dammit, Loki!" He shouted as the god thrust faster. He watched the sweat bead on his brow and drip from his hair. Reaching up he slicked back raven locks as it clung to his neck. Loki rarely ever sweat. And to see him drenched in it now was erotic, especially since he was a frost giant. "More baby, give me more!"

The god pushed back on his knees lifting Tony's hips so that his legs dangled over his arms. The snapping of Loki's hips against his backside echoed throughout the room as Tony arched his back writhed helplessly. Breathless cries sprayed with obscenities filled the air along with the slapping of skin on skin.

"Say my name." The god growled.

"Loki." He whimpered.

"Oh, you can do better than that, Stark." He chuckled.

"Loki!" He caught on a moan.

"Louder."

"Loki!" He was so close to losing it completely and he couldn't even touch himself.

"Say IT!" The god yelled as his thrusts became sharp and erratic.

"LOKI!" Stark came as he shouted his name. His body shuddered and shook as Loki fucked him through his orgasm, calling out Tony's name as he spilled deep inside him.

They panted unison, hard and heavy. Loki's own limbs shaking from the strain of keeping himself upright. Slipping out slowly, he leaned over his lover, wrapping limp legs around his waist he lifted Tony, who slumped against him, into his arms. Turning slightly they made their way to the chair he was lurking around earlier. He pulled Tony close, situating him so he was comfortable. Pressing his lover's head into the crook of his neck as he stroked his legs, kissing his sweat slicked brow. "How was your day?"

Tony let out a breathy laugh, "Absolutely shitty until about forty-five minutes ago."

"Mmm, glad I could help." Loki rested his head against Tony's.

"Did you miss me today?" Tony's voice rumbled. His index finger circled the god's nipple lightly.

"Oh so very much. The children, as well as the good Captain and the Lady Sif, were growing weary of entertaining me."

Tony kissed the pale damp column of neck offered to him. "You were quite domineering back there babe. Pretty sure the entire house heard me."

"That was the plan." He entwined their fingers. "I will not be able to take you like this for many months. I am already beginning to swell."

"True. Nice to know the morning sickness is finally starting to wane." He sucked up a mark on his skin, earning a pleased hum in return. "Plus, I like your belly. I think it's kinda sexy."

Loki tipped up Tony's chin and kissed him chastely. "That was the right answer."

AN: ok, so wow. Um, yeah. This just kinda came to me. So right, here it is. Hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why will you not listen to reason, Father. This is madness!"

"Jormungandr, this is not open for discussion."

"This is not acceptable and I do not agree to it!"

"You think to disobey me? You will do as you are told!"

Now, Steve was never the one to get in the middle of family squabbles, but when he could hear father and son yelling at each other from outside, he know he had to step in. Better yet, he had to find Tony to break it up.

The two men quickly made their way to the deck, concern laced on their faces. Steve hung back a bit as Tony walked into the middle of the fray.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's going on here?"

Jormungandr turned to Tony, his countenance full of frustration. "Anthony, he is being unreasonable and will not listen!"

"And you are being insolent!"

Tony holds up his hands. "One at a time please. Loki what's the problem?"

Said god took a deep breath. "I told Jormungandr if for any reason during this pregnancy, or any time for that matter, we were to be attacked that he is to take his brothers and the Lady Jane to the grove."

"And leave you unprotected? Father it is insanity. You will not be able to use your magic to protect yourself or the unborn children. We could use _our _magic to keep you from harm's way." The serpent pleaded.

"I will not have put yourselves at risk. It is out of the question." Loki voice began to rise. "I am unsure as to why you think to challenge my word or my sanity. This is not a topic of debate and you **will** do as you are told!"

"And leave you vulnerable? No Father, I will not!"

"Alright, enough! This is not going to accomplish anything." Tony fumed. What the hell had he walked into? He had never seen these two argue, ever. He glimpsed Loki rubbing his side discreetly. "Hey, calm down. What's going on with you two, huh? Steve, get me a chair." The super soldier appeared moments later dragging a few chairs along the deck. "Thanks. Sit down and breathe, ok?" Turning towards the serpent, "You too, sit." Tony's voice was quiet, yet authoritative. He looked at Jormungandr, who sat defensively with arms folded across his chest. "Why are you dead set against this?"

"Father and the children will be left defenseless." He stated point blank.

"Uh-huh. And you think we cannot protect them?" Tony countered.

"That is not what I said." Jormungandr sighed his frustrations. "If you are attacked you and the others will be engaged in battle, no? Who will be there to protect him? We are not incompetent, Anthony. My brother's and I can safeguard them until the battle is won."

"Anthony, he does not understand." Loki chokes out. _Aww, Christ._ He truly hated pregnancy hormones. Which is why, he thinks, this probably escalated the way it did. Loki had started riding the emotional roller coaster about three weeks ago when a Hallmark commercial had him bursting into tears and inconsolable for almost twenty minutes.

"I know where you're coming from. Let me try babe, okay?" He gave Loki's arm a squeeze and returned his attention to his eldest son. "You know all your life your father has tried to protect you and your siblings. That is his role as a parent. To love and protect and provide." Tony stopped for a moment. His own faulty childhood threatened come to the forefront which he quickly locked back into the recesses of his mind. "You have to understand how hard this is for him that he is in a position where if anything were to happen, he cannot protect you." He raised his hand at the objection that was about to come his way. "Let me finish. I don't know if you have noticed, or maybe you have I don't know, that he has upped you teachings in magic and had gotten Thor and Sif more involved in your arms training? This is so if it does come down to brass tacks and those skills are needed, that they are put into place for one thing and one thing only. That is to get you boys and Jane to safety."

"Why then if we are to take the Lady Jane can we not take Father as well?" Jormungandr questioned although a lot less agitated than he was before, he was still not pleased with the direction of this conversation.

Loki calmed himself enough to answer his son's question. "That in itself is unsafe. You will be teleporting three people as it is to the grove. It will require an immense amount of concentration on your part. I cannot go because of the pregnancy; it is unwise due to possible interference with development."

The god reached out and took his son's hand. "Jormungandr, it is not your responsibility to take care of me. I am the parent here, remember? I cannot safeguard you in the state I am in now, but have given you the means to do so for yourself and your brothers. You children are my main priority. I cannot have you defending me. The greatest thing you can do is to take care of yourselves. If something were to happen to you boys my world would be devastated. "

The great serpent sighed and resigned himself to the fact that he would not win this war. "I still do not like it."

"And you don't have to, but I do ask that you abide by my wishes and look after your siblings as I readily cannot. Please." Jormungandr nodded, he could not deny his father this request even if it was something he didn't agree with.

Crisis averted, Tony stood up and mumbled something about them driving him to drink and that he wasn't Dr. fucking Phil, when two sets of arms enveloped him. "I love you guys too. No more fighting, alright? I can't take that shit."

"We are sorry, my love." Loki kissed his cheek.

"It won't happen again." Jormungandr confirmed.

Tony caught Steve grinning at them. "Well come on, I know you want to get in on this too."

Steve smiled and held up his hands, "I'm good. This one's all you.", and made his way into the house.

"Why do I all of a sudden have a craving for homemade apple pie?" Loki mumbled as they separated from their group hug.

Tony smirked, "Because it is oh, so Steve Rogers." Narrowing his eyes at the god, "That better be the only thing you crave when thinking about America's golden boy."

"I'm out." Jormungandr shook his head and made his way to the stairs leading towards the backyard.

Loki chuckled lowly. "Find your brothers and practice that spell." He turned to Tony. "Honestly, Anthony. You know I am not that vanilla." Which had the genius snickering since Steve and vanilla went hand in hand. "However, apple pie does sound appealing."

Tony placed his hand on Loki's abdomen. "How's our little nugget and Thor Jr doing today? Your side still bothering you?"

"I am better now, thank you. I shouldn't have let myself get worked up like that. These hormones are exasperating as well as exhausting." He let his hand fall to Tony's. "They seem to be doing well. It is an odd sensation having all my magic concentrated in one area. I haven't felt that in centuries."

"Are you in any pain?" Tony looked up with concern.

"No. It is a warm sensation, but no pain." He interlaced their fingers on his abdomen. "Now that there are two fetuses to nurture instead of one, they pull more of my magic to aid in protection and growth. I only had a small reserve allotted for myself after I created the womb for Thor's child. With development of our child the pull of energy is much greater leaving me more tired than usual, but there is no pain." Loki sighs deeply knowing what he will say next won't make Tony happy. "However, I am also left extremely vulnerable and defenseless."

Tony hummed and rubbed Loki's small bump, the god closed his eyes for a moment. It felt nice. "So that's what you two were arguing about."

"Yes. He could see how my aura had changed." At Tony's confusion, he elaborated. "Creatures of magic can sense the energies of another magical being whether it be dark, light or neutral. When someone of my stature has a shift in power, it is exceedingly visible. Right now, the soft glow of energy around my abdomen is the only sign that I possess magic at all. It also makes it very hard to disguise that I am with child. Most magi seclude themselves from others during pregnancy. I haven't left the confines of the manor since I formed the spell four months ago. The further along I am, the weaker I will become. By the time I come to term I will be no more powerful than a mortal."

Tony nodded and pursed his lips. "Yeah, uh, can't say I care for that either." Tony's brows creased slightly. "So anything else I need to know? Cause my level of anxiety and need to keep you locked in a panic room has just sky rocketed."

Loki smoothed his fingers against his lover's cheek. "There is nothing to worry about, love. I have earth's mightiest heroes here to protect me." The god smiled trying to be reassuring, when he caught sight of his big blond oaf of a brother. Quickly he hunched down trying to make himself look smaller and hopefully unseen. However, using someone who is about five inches shorter than you as a shield doesn't always work out.

Tony turned his head to see what had spooked his god of mischief.

"Don't look."

"What are you hiding from?"

"Who."

"Who, what?"

Loki rolled his eyes, "Thor."

"Why?"

"Gods Anthony, ever since Thor found out I am with child he has become insufferable with his incessant hovering and coddling."

Tony smirked, "Well, you are carrying his kid, Lok's. Maybe I should jump on that bandwagon?"

Loki narrowed his eyes at his devious little superhero. "Remember my warning when this first began. It still stands."

"Oh come on babe, it can't be that bad."

"Man of Iron!" Thor bellowed from the glass door. "Have you seen—oh, there you are brother. How fair thee today?"

Loki whimpered into Tony's shoulder. "Don't leave me."

"As much as I'd like to stay, love muffin, I have some work I need to attend to and schematics on your panic room to draw up." He smiled sweetly as Loki tried to contain his exasperation and doing a horrible job at it.

"I hate you so much right now." The god glared at Tony's smug face when he walked past Thor, blowing him a kiss as he closed the door.

Hours later Tony immerged from his lab wiping greasy fingers on an old tattered oil rag, when his lover's frustrated voice pulled him in a different direction.

"Thor, will you let me be?"

"What is it you need brother, I will get it for you."

"This is something I'm positive even you couldn't do."

Tony smiled widely as he came into the living area. Loki was on the couch surrounded by a sea of pillows and blankets. There were several snacks, drinks and books littering the coffee table. Thor fussed with the blankets, while Loki tried to throw them off.

"By the Nine Thor, I have to relieve myself! Stop, just stop!" Loki huffed as he tried to calm himself. The big blond stood there unsure what to do next. "Help me up you big oaf." The god sighed. Thor tried to see him to the bathroom down the hall, but Loki slapped his hands away for his effort. "This, I assure you, I can handle on my own."

Tony smirked at the thunder god's dejected frown. "You know point break, it's only going to get worse if you start coddling him now. He's only, what, four months along? Let him breathe a little." The genius patted his shoulder.

Thor sighed. "He tells me I am smothering him, but I only want to make sure his cared for. I am partially the reason he is in this predicament to begin with."

"Hey, Loki wouldn't have done it if he didn't want to. You know how he is. Just give him a little space; he'll let you know if he needs something. Jane doesn't seem to have a problem with it." Tony folded a few blankets.

"She has kept her distance because I cannot. She doesn't want to overwhelm him." Thor picked up the pillows off the ground.

"Plus, if you start all this attention now, he's gonna want you to wait on him hand and foot in another three months." Tony said in a low voice knowing Loki was around the corner.

Oh, how he loved this man for running interference for him.

"Thor, I am going to lie down for a while." The god held his hand up before his brother could speak. "I am fine. Just tired."

"Want some company?" Tony smiled.

The trickster pressed his lips trying to hide a smile. "No, I want to actually sleep."

"Oh, it begins. Now he won't let me touch him for the next five months." Tony moaned with false exasperation just to get a rise out of Thor.

And boy did it. The overbearing brother made it vehemently clear that he did not want Tony taking advantage of or partaking in 'relations' with his little brother while he is carrying his child. To which Loki responded "It's my body and I'll do what I want," or something along those lines, followed by Tony's snide "Well, smart guy, how do you think he got pregnant with my child? It certainly wasn't through osmosis or magic."

Loki took himself out of the argument as he was just too tired to care. While it was obvious that Tony was just arguing for the sake of arguing, Thor was quite serious. They were toe to toe by now, Thor was getting rather red in the face as his obstinate lover stood with his hands on his hip, occasionally poking the over grown brute in the chest.

He wondered if he should step in again, since technically they were arguing about him. Tony did come to his aid and calmed the situation between him and his son earlier, but that was different. This was not that serious and his brother wouldn't hurt Tony or else he would face eminent death.

_Ah, here comes the Lady Jane._ Excellent. Loki quietly excused himself as Jane demanded to know what they were arguing about which left them both flustering for an explanation.

The well-rested god woke a couple of hours later feeling extremely warm on one side. He noted the mop of unruly black hair and smiled. His youngest had curled up next to him and was snoring softly. Loki reached over and traced his fingers over Fenrir's cheek, then down his nose causing the boy to wrinkle it. He brought his hand up to cover his nose much as he would in his natural form covering his snout. It made Loki chuckle softly, to which Fenrir's ear twitched.

The boy opened his ice blue eyes to find himself face to face with his father. At this close range he would have licked him if he was still a wolf. Loki rubbed his hand over his head and scratched behind his ear. Fenrir smiled lazily. "Did you enjoy your nap?"

"I did. Did Anthony send you in here to see if I was alright?" Loki spoke softly.

Fenrir nodded. "He thought you might be mad at him and Uncle Thor. Are you?"

Loki shook his head. "So you decided to take a nap with me?"

The boy nodded. "You looked comfortable." He paused thoughtfully. "How are the babies?"

Loki rolled over on his back and lifted his shirt. "Growing."

Fenrir sat up and put his hand on his father's curved stomach. "Can you tell which one is which?"

"Not yet. Once they get a little bigger I will. Thor's child will have a higher concentration of magic around it due to the spell that surrounds the womb." Loki smiled as his son rubbed his belly.

"Can you feel them move?" He got closer see if anything would happen.

Loki watched his son. "It is too soon for that, my son. Perhaps in another month or so Thor's will start to move where I can feel it."

The wolf turned his gaze up to his father's face. "You're going to get big."

Loki laughed out his response, "Yes, yes I am."

Fenrir smiled and rested his head on Loki's abdomen. "I will make a good big brother."

The god stroked his son's hair. "Of that I have no doubt."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"It matters not, as long as they are healthy."

"What are you going to name it?"

Loki paused for a moment. "I don't know. Anthony and I haven't talked about that yet."

"I think you should have a girl."

"And why is that?"

Fenrir shrugged. "It would be nice to have a sister that I can see more often."

Loki frowned. It had been a while since they had seen Hel. They had all made amends. She still wasn't Tony's favorite, but he didn't blame her for missing Loki. "Maybe, it is time for Hel to visit. I'm sure if you asked Slepnir he would let her know your wishes." Out of the three boys, he was the only one who seemed to travel the realms with relative ease.

"Ok." Fenrir leaned over and kissed his father's extended stomach. "Bye baby, so long cousin." He whispered. Leaving Loki in search of his brother.

He couldn't help but smile as his youngest shut the door; only moments later to be opened by Tony.

His mortal smiled sheepishly and jammed his hands in his pocket. "Hey."

"Hello." Loki said nonchalantly. "Are you feeling bad for making a scene and causing me to scurry off the comforts of our bed?"

"Yes, because I embarrassed the hell out of Jane. No, because I personally like you staying in our bed." Tony meandered a little closer. "Aanndd you were on your way to lay down anyway. You act like it's something new for me to cause a scene."

Loki scoffed, "How could I ever forget. How is your project going?"

Tony crawled up in the bed, lying on his side, head propped up in his hand. "It's going. Few more days and it should be complete. Might have to go to New York next month if it passed the pulmonary tests."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Long enough to present it and fly back. A week, maybe two." Tony played with the hem of Loki's shirt, big brown eyes gazed up at him, "Come with me?"

"Only if you want an entourage with you. You know Thor won't leave my side, which means Jane will come too. And then the boys will want to come. No, it would be best if I stayed here. Less stress for everyone." Loki entwined than fingers.

"Guess that means I will have to hurry." He scooted closer resting his head against Loki's chest. Running his hand over his stomach Tony said absently, "I still can't believe you are having my baby. I hope he or she has your eyes."

Loki got really still. He hadn't thought about that. He was just happy to be pregnant with his partner's child and that the spell took for Thor and Jane. He hadn't considered what his and Tony's child would look like. According to Bruce it was humanoid, which was good. Loki loved his children dearly, but hated the stigma that came with what others perceived them to be. They were not monsters, they were beautiful and intelligent and loving in either form.

But what of this child? What if it was like him at birth? He would love his child regardless. Even more so since it was a part of Tony. Could Tony's human attributes be enough to compensate for his monster blood?

"Lok's, you've stopped breathing." Tony sat up and turned to face him.

The god took a deep shaky breath. "I, um—what if the child does look like me. The true me."

"Where's the problem in that? Your Jotun form is beautiful." Tony watched as Loki tried to hide his panic behind his infamous mask and failed. "Are you afraid I won't love this child if it comes out looking anything other than human?" He didn't know if he should be concerned or offended.

"I-I don't know. What if—"Loki stammered.

"Stop. I will love this child no matter what. I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks of this baby. It is ours and that's all that matters. I don't want you to _ever _think I am ashamed of _who _you are or of our child." Tony wiped the stray tear that fell from watery green eyes. His own holding a hint of sorrow. "Do you really think so little of me?"

Loki shook his head. "No, I just—I don't want you to be disappointed. You mean everything to me; I only want to make you happy."

Tony cupped his cheek and kissed his lover's furrowed brow. "I am happy. And you haven't disappointed me. You have giving me a family and are about to have my kid. Stop over thinking things, alright. Everyone is going to love this baby, I promise. And if they don't, then fuck 'em, we don't need them." Tony whisked away another tear as it tricked from puffy red eyes. "No more tears babe, okay?"

Loki nodded and laughed weakly. "Did I not tell you I would be weepy? It is highly annoying to be so—"he struggled for the word.

"Girlie?" Tony provided. He threw up his hands in surrender and chuckled at Loki's cross pouty face. "Okay, okay. Not girlie."

"Must I show you how unfeminine I am, Anthony?" Loki sat up, leaning in close as Tony slowly lowered onto his back with his god hovering over him.

Tony pulled Loki down to him. "Mmm, I've been waiting all day for you to show me, babe."

AN: ok, so this one was a little lengthy and a little emotional. Gotta love those pregnancy hormones, just so all over the place. Please let me know what you think. And if I didn't thank you all for the reviews last time, thank you so very much! You all are awesome sauce times ten! Besitos!


	8. Chapter 8

This was more like it. This was the Loki he had come to know and love, not the hormonal waif weeping his eyes out at the drop of a dime. This was his angry, pissy, 'I'm not taking any of your shit' god of mischief he fell in love with. And right now, as his pregnant god threw a total bitch fit, Tony thought life couldn't get any more perfect.

Thor of all people should have seen it coming. How many centuries, millennia, shit who knows, had he and Loki been brothers? There was a line and he crossed it. Of course, with Loki it could be a different line any day of the week. Still, Thor should have at least known what he said would get this kind of reaction.

He and Clint leaned against the bar; Tony eating an apple, Clint nursing a beer amused as fuck. The god of thunder lay on the ground laughing between groans as a hot pissed god of mischief pummeled him.

"Loki-, ow! I jest! I was not serious. Will you—now that really hurt (_Evidently not enough! You are still talking!) _stop." Thor pleaded.

Loki huffed and puffed as he stood over Thor. Jane still sat on the corner of the couch, watching in amused horror.

"If you ever insinuate that I am _fat_ again, especially while I am carrying _your child_, I will personally cut off your testicles and feed them to you!" Loki reached down with one hand to help the big oaf up, then decided against it and punched him square in the face. There was a loud crunch and a collective "Oooh" as Thor grabbed his nose and Loki cradled his hand.

"I was merely suggesting that maybe an entire gallon of ice cream in one sitting was not the best for your figure." At that Loki began beating him with the nearest seat cushion.

"Don't you dare tell me what is good for me when you consume pop tarts pastries as if your life depended on them. I am eating for three, Thor!" Loki finally ran out of steam, panting softly.

Tony threw his apple in the trash and walked over to his sexy little peevish god. Taking the cushion and tossing it back on the sofa, Tony looked down at the thunder god. "Just be lucky he wasn't a woman. Gotta admit Thor, you had that coming."

"Agreed." Jane scowled at him as she helped him up. "Be nice to your brother, Thor."

Tony took the hand Loki was cradling. By now it had swollen with a beautiful purple and blue pattern across the knuckles. "Come on Rocky; let's get some ice on that hand." He led Loki into the kitchen. Putting some ice in a plastic bag and wrapping it in a dish rag he pressed it to the back of the god's hand.

"He called me fat." Loki muttered.

"You're not fat." Tony said reassuringly. "You're all baby."

Jane came in to make an ice pack for her idiot god's nose. "Loki, are you alright?"

He nodded. "My apologies Lady Jane for causing a scene."

"I would have kicked his ass too." Jane smiled up at him and he down at her. She passed Clint on the way out.

"That was awesome. Five months pregnant and you are still kicking ass, Loki." He patted him on the shoulder. Reaching in the fridge he grabbed another beer. "I'm going to go pack. Heading out to South America tomorrow. Oh, joy."

"Cap will expect you for dinner promptly at seven." Tony said absently. Clint acknowledged and headed up the stairs. "Bruce will be here in a couple of hours. Said today we can probably find out what Jane and Thor are having; maybe us too if Nugget is playing nice."

"Anthony, what if we are having a girl? Are you going to continue to call her Nugget?" Loki drawled.

Tony shrugged, "Sure, why not?" The god leveled a stare at him as he peered up into those bright green eyes. "No?"

"No."

He took his lover's good hand in his and brought it to his lips. "Can I call her Peanut?"

Loki thought for a moment. "Yes, Peanut is acceptable."

Tony leaned up and captured his lips. "But if it's a boy. I'm still calling him Nugget."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Very well, but after we find out the sex we will have to come up with a suitable name. And before you even think about it, we are not naming her or him after one of your cars."

Tony closed his mouth. "Fine." He knelt down and lifted the hem of Loki's shirt up over his belly. The god had taken to wearing track pants since he flat out refused to wear maternity pants, custom made or not. "Can you tell you tell which is which?" Tony rubbed his calloused hands over his protruding stomach.

Loki closed his eyes for a moment. "Thor's offspring sits lower. Ours rides slightly higher." Loki smiled lovingly down at Tony as he spoke to his abdomen of his hopes and dreams for both babies.

Jane and Thor watched on, smiling as well. Loki gasped suddenly and Tony's eyes flew up to his.

"Did you feel that?"

Tony nodded and moved his hand to where he felt the small nudge before. They waited silently before it happened again. "Point break, you're baby's kicking."

Jane and Thor rushed to Loki's side as Tony moved out of the way. The god placed Jane's small hand against his stomach. Immediately the baby kicked. Jane smiled so hard the entire room threatened to burst into sunshine. She laughed as the baby kicked again.

Thor wanted badly to feel his child's movement, but was weary to lay his hand on his brother's stomach. Loki noticed his apprehension, rolling his eyes before giving his permission. The golden god gingerly placed his hand on the firm swell of Loki's abdomen. He waited patiently as the baby stilled. A moment passed before a stronger nudge struck out at the hand. Thor glanced up at Loki, tears swelled in his bright blue eyes. "Thank you." He whispered. Emerald eyes smiled down at him. He patted Thor's head when he hugged him around the waist.

"Gently Thor, gently."

The god released his brother, "Sorry."

~_break_~

Bruce moved the gel wand over Loki's abdomen, the image of Thor's baby popped up. There was a collective 'awww' in the living room. Loki's brood, Steve, Sif, Clint and Natasha (via video chat) watched as the image moved on the large projector screen. Clint had officially named them the 'Mini Avengers'.

Taking a few measurements of the fetus, Bruce moved the wand again. "Ok, ready for the big reveal?" Everyone practically yelled, 'YES!' "Seems like Jane's vision was pretty accurate. It's a boy." Everyone cheered their congratulations and Thor hugged Jane tightly, grinning like an idiot or a proud papa or both.

The good doctor smiled up at the other expecting parents in front of him, "You two ready to see what we can find?"

Loki nodded anxiously as Tony said, "Fire it up."

Bruce focused on the smaller fetus. Again, he took measurements and listened to the sound of the baby's rapid heartbeat. Getting a clear image, there was a slight pause before the doctor announced, "Well, it seems like we have a little girl."

Loki's children went nuts as they whooped and hollered. The Avenger team, plus one, 'awwed' and shouted congratulations. Natasha could be heard in the background, "That's the ultimate in karma, Tony Stark being blessed with a girl."

To which he replied. "As soon as she's able to walk, she's going to a convent."

"Oh, I think we could handle any potential suitors. We are far more frightening than a dormitory full of old nuns." Loki kept his eyes on the image of his daughter. She was perfect. Ten fingers, ten toes.

"Brucie I need a print out of our little Peanut." Tony smiled as the doctor typed 'peanut' over the top of the picture.

"One day, maybe, I will bare you a Nugget." The god smiled endearingly.

Tony kissed the infinity symbol on the inside of Loki's wrist. "You've already given me three." Then winked as he heard another loud, "Awww!" Much to the boys chagrin. "Ok, Jarvis cut the feed. They already have enough ammo against me for one lifetime."

The others filed out of the room leaving Tony and Loki alone. The god stood and rearranged his shirt; Tony hopped up on the table, deeply lost in in thought as he observed Loki. His hair had gotten longer again, about midway down his back. He had it pulled back in loose braid, black strands of hair framing his face. He smoothed long elegant fingers over his belly, ridding his shirt of wrinkles. When he glanced up catching Tony's eye a small smile adorned his thin lips.

"Marry me. Right here, right now." The inventor blurted out reaching for the god's hand, pulling him to stand between his legs.

"What are you talking about? We are already bonded." Loki smiled confused at his impulsiveness, though it shouldn't surprise him at all.

Tony waved his hand dismissively. "I know that, but I want to make it legal, at least here in this realm. I want everyone to know that you belong to me and I belong to you."

"Anthony, they already do." He said with a slight laugh. "What is this really about? I can see the cogs in your head grinding."

Tony rubbed the back of Loki's hands and took in a deep breath, "Well, I've been thinking a lot lately, it's been a long time since I had a family. Don't get me wrong, your kids will always be family to me." He sighed. "Even when Howard was around**, **I was still alone. Before I met you I never really had anyone to look out for." Tony paused, slightly flustered.

"I know I'm not explaining myself right. You can take care of the kids and you don't need me for that, you've been doing it for centuries." He held up his hand when it looked like Loki might interrupt. "If anything were to happen to me I want you to be financially stable. I know Pepper would see to that you were.

"This is more for my peace of mind than anything else. My will can be contested if all parties do not agree to the outcome, sighting some shit like delusion or mind control or whatever. However, if we were married it would be less likely to happen." Tony finished with a shrug, still not convinced he had explained himself properly. Emotions were never his strong suit. "I just want to make sure my family is taken care of."

"Very well."

Tony gazed into brilliant green eyes. "Yeah?"

Loki smiled, "Yes, Anthony, I will marry you." They had been bonded for years and to him that was stronger than any ceremony in any realm anywhere, but if it made his mortal happy then he would grant him this simple request.

Tony gave a joyful bark of laughter and smirked up at him. "I knew you were just after me for my money."

The god rolled his eyes and deadpanned, "Yes, clearly I've been after your wealth this entire time. And now you've found out my true intentions, whatever shall I do."

"Well, I'll just have to change your evil ways and make an honest man out of you." He playfully nibbled at the god's bottom lip. Pulling back suddenly, "Hey, Clint can marry us." At Loki's disbelieving expression he continued. "No really, he became an ordained minister online. Totally legit."

"Anthony, Barton leaves at five in the morning on a mission. That is hardly enough time to pull together a wedding." Loki began skeptically until Tony gave him the 'I'm Tony fucking Stark and I make shit happen, like, yesterday' look. "Ah, forgive me, how could I have forgotten who my beloved was."

"Exactly. Now we need rings so that means I have to get to work." He held Loki's left hand out. "Jarvis, if you would be so kind as to scan the beautiful Loki Laufeyson's ring finger that would be fantastic."

_Sir, Mr. Laufeyson's finger measures at an 8.5._

"Thanks buddy. Ok, off with you. We are getting hitched after dinner." Tony turned Loki and swatted his backside as he hopped off the table, hurriedly making his way to the workshop, talking to Jarvis as he went.

The pregnant god rubbed his swollen belly and sighed, "Well little ones, suppose we should go tell everyone the joyous news."

By the time he had waddled out to the general living area, everyone else had already heard the news. There were hugs and pats on the back with the 'my condolences' from Clint.

Sif had pulled Loki to one side.

"The Queen should know of the new additions to come." She smiled fondly.

Loki rolled his eyes at the sight. "Yes, of course. However, I would like it if you stayed for the—ceremony? If you could call it that." He chuckled.

"As you wish." She glanced at his stomach, then back up. "What's it like?"

Loki huffed a sigh. "Well at the moment it is itchy. The skin across my abdomen is tight and begs to be scratched."

"Do you feel their movements all the time?" She studies his stomach as if it was some mystical crystal ball.

"Not always. Thor's boy moves often though. Our little lady has not made herself known yet. But I'm sure as they grow, they will be fighting over shared space soon enough." He could tell she wanted to touch his stomach but did not want to be intrusive. Placing her hand on his belly, he held it to where the last activity was. She let out a shocked, "Oh!" when Thor's offspring nudged at her hand.

"That was amazing." Sif smiled. "Where is the girl? He shifted her hand. The goddess could feel warmth where he moved her hand. "Why is she so much warmer?"

"The magic is different." Loki said softly. "Sif, while you are in Asgard I need you to do me a favor."

Sif clasped his hands. "Name it."

He led her into the study where he produced a scroll. "I need you to go to Idunn and bring her my request. Have her name her price and it shall be done."

The warrior goddess gave him a skeptical look. "Loki, do you think she has forgiven you."

"It was a lifetime ago. I have set things right with Idunn several times over since my youth." He clasped her hands again. "You will do this?" His green eyes filled with hope. "I would make the trip myself, however—"He gestured to his abdomen.

She chuckled softly, "Yes, of course I will go. I will try to be back before the week is out."

The Lady Sif said her fair wells to Steve and left promptly after Tony and Loki's make shift wedding. With a Stark Pad in hand so the Queen could witness Tony make an 'honest man' out of her son. The ceremony itself was ridiculously comedic, but was sweet none the less. Although it was casual everyone dressed their best. With only one melt down when the god of mischief couldn't get into the suit he chose. Then Jane introduced him to the belly band and all was right in the world again. Clint refused to dress up like a priest or wear a silly hat and once again Natasha had to be Skyped in.

They had to stop twice when Tony got a little choked up and refused to 'cry in front of these ass clowns.' Loki all the while smiled lovingly at his mate; husband. When Barton got to the part where: "you may kiss the bride- er, yeah just go ahead, since you're clearly way past that now anyways." the group broke out in laughter.

There was a small celebration. Some cake, a toast or two. After which, they all disbanded.

The rest of the evening was pretty much just spent in peaceful silence. Loki & Tony lounged in the main living area with the boys. Tony plucked away at his Stark Pad, drawing up designs for his daughter's room. Tomorrow he would get with Thor and Jane to see what they wanted done with their boy's room. He had no idea how long they planned on staying but that hardly mattered.

Loki lounged across the couch as Slepnir stood behind him running plats through his hair. Pregnancy had made his hair grow long again, it didn't matter how many times he had cut it, within two weeks it reached the middle of his back again.

Fenrir sprawled out, resting between his father's legs as he talked to the babies and moved his fingers over the surface of his abdomen. Thor's little one responded fantastically to Fenrir. When the boy would speak there would be a flutter in his side. The wolf would make it a point to 'play' with his cousin, moving his hand when the baby would kick and the baby would follow.

Jormungandr leaned against the couch near his father's side. Loki contented himself with running his fingers through long platinum locks as his son read ancient books on magic, no doubt trying to cram as much as he could in a short period of time.

This was his family and Loki was happy, truly and honestly happy.

"Hel, will be visiting soon." Slepnir said softly.

Loki hummed and smiled. "It has been too long."

The boys agreed in unison.

The god smiled to himself as he combed his fingers through his son's flaxen mane. The platinum band around his finger catching his eye. The bands were simple; beveled around the edges with a brush finish in the middle. Tony had engraved an infinity symbol on the inside of the bands. His little genius had thought of everything, including carving the word 'mine' on the opposite side of the rune, as if the infinite marking didn't say enough.

He knew as he spoke the words into the air he would get four identical responses.

For the first time in ages, nothing could go wrong.

Everything in his life was perfect.

AN: bah! I don't like it. But im posting it anyway. Thank you all for your amazingness! You rock so hard! Pls let me know what you think. ~besitos!


	9. Chapter 9

He knew it was too much to hope for, that the peace and serenity would last, when Sif returned within a week.

She tried to put on a good front for Steve when she returned to his embrace. A few hours she sought out Loki, Tony and Thor. They were in what was to be TJ's (it was what Tony had nicknamed the baby) room going over the layout. Loki spotted Sif first. His joyous smile faltered when he saw her grim expression.

"Lady Sif, what a surprise to see you return so soon." Loki tilts his head trying to decipher the type of bad news she bares. "What ails you? Was your voyage to Asgard not a pleasant one?"

Sif stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. "My Prince, I'm afraid I do not come baring the gladdest of tidings." This was not good. She had not addressed him as a Prince in ages. The goddess steeled herself for what she was about to say. "Amora has escaped."

"Explain." Thor's voice rumbled.

"It is uncertain if she had help. She went missing roughly four days ago. The warriors Three and I have searched for her to no avail. She has left no trace. Although there is speculation that she is seeking you Loki. To repay old debts."

"Damn. How do you come to know this?" Loki questioned.

"There was rumor that she had been sighted near your chambers. After inspection—Loki she destroyed your quarters." Sif said her voice steady, expression hard, and distress in her eyes.

"Um, question?" Tony raised his hand. "Who is Amora and what type of threat is she?" The three gods remained quiet. "Is this an old fling of yours?"

Loki wrinkled his nose and snorted. "Hardly. She was an ally of sorts. A sorceress hell bent on gaining power at any cost." He paused momentarily. "She also has an unhealthy obsession with Thor."

"Which you encouraged I might add." Thor gave his brother a scathing look.

"We were children. How was I to know she would take it to that extreme?" Loki retorted.

"Ok, so what does this have to do with here and now? And what 'old debt' is Sif talking about?" Tony was starting to lose his cool.

"I may have been responsible for one of her many imprisonments. Thwarting an attempt she made at seducing her way into the royal court of a foreign dignitary. This almost started a war between our two worlds. Needless to say she was not at all pleased with me. Amora and I have history in the means that we used one another to plot and scheme to get what we wanted. She saw my action as the ultimate betrayal. In actuality, the only ones we were ever loyal to were ourselves."

"So why did you turn on her?"

"Her actions did not benefit me and she ultimately would have brought disgrace to Asgard. She attempted to bring me into her plan under the guise that I would gain from it as well. I saw her scheme for what it was, making her intentions less than honorable. Yet she endeavored to drag me into her poorly thought out plot anyway. It earned her a lengthy stay in a hold for quite some time. Although, Amora's last confinement was not my doing, she has never forgiven me for taking her supposed glory." Loki recanted as he rubbed his stomach when both little ones kicked him, gently lulling them back to sleep.

"So how powerful is she?" Tony was thinking that panic room was looking really good right about now.

"She is no match for Loki on his best day." Thor said firmly.

"I sense a 'but' here." Tony quipped and crossed his arms.

"My magic is currently being used to protect the children, which makes me extremely exposed against an attack." Loki resigned still rubbing his swollen belly.

"Does she know about us?" Scenarios and equations began running rampant through his head.

"If she has been in my chambers, odds are she does. Finding us may or may not be easy. She is if nothing else resourceful. Being who you are, it would not be that difficult. Chances are she will bide her time."

"She will more than likely be accompanied by Skurge." Thor grumbled.

"What is a Skurge? I kinda need all the variables if we are going to come up with an effective plan." Tony started typing away at his pad.

"He is her loyal henchman. A massive axe welding brut." Sif filled in.

Tony stopped. "How massive?"

"He could go rounds with Banner." Loki stated.

Tony didn't like that. "Ok, Princess, a lock box for you it is." And quickly exited the room. He needed a drink, now. "Jarvis have the layout of file 'overly protective' ready by the time I hit the lounge."

_Yes, Sir._

The three gods shared a look, again_._

"That did not go well." Thor murmured.

Loki sighed. "No, it did not, but how did you expect he would react to such news?"

"I thought he handled it quite well." Sif said.

"Jarvis, is Anthony at the bar?" Loki spoke tiredly.

_Yes, Sir and is currently on his third drink._

That was quick. "Please remind him that although he gets his best work done when he has had a few, that I rather he not get belligerent."

_Yes, Sir._

There was a long pause. "Jarvis?"

_Sir?_

"What did he say in response?"

_I'd rather not say, Sir._

Loki sighed, shook his head and exited the room.

"Where are you going?" Thor_'_s big brother instinct kicked in.

"Go to Jane, Thor. Sif, you to Steve. I am tired. I need to lie down and think." He turned and headed back down the hall. "Jarvis, please have Mr. Stark meet me in our chambers."

_Right away, Sir._

The pregnant god lay propped up on a sea of pillows in their oversized bed listening to Tony rant and rave as he paced the floor. He went on for about twenty minutes. Loki let him get it out of his system before he would attempt to calm him down. He needed Tony on the same playing field and the only way to do that would be for him to let Tony's frustrations run its course.

His tirade was one long run on sentence; he needed to protect them—that nothing was ever going to be easy for them—there was always going to be some threat looming on the horizon—that they should have thought this through.

The next sentence, however, Loki was not prepared for and it was as if the rug had been pulled out from under him.

"Why the hell did we think it was a good idea to bring a child into this fucked up world?" Tony immediately regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He closed his eyes cursing silently. Why couldn't he keep his big mouth shut? He opened his eyes in time to see the hurt that rolled like a tempest in his lover's eyes and he knew that he had fucked up in a major way. "Loki—"

The god ignored him slamming the bedroom door behind him. Tony quickly gave chase.

"Loki, honey, I didn't mean it."

Loki was livid. Crossing the living area he heading straight for the front door, not making eye contact with any of the inhabitant in the room.

"Babe, don't do this." Tony implored. "Will you stop?" He yelled when he got no reaction from the god as he flung the door open wide. It banged the wall, rattling picture frames, leaving an imprint of the knob in the wall. Tony threw up his hands. "You just let him leave, J?"

_I could say the same to you, Sir._

Glowering at his AI, Tony picked up the pace. Loki had made it half way down the drive. Pregnancy definitely did not slow the god down when he was pissed. "Will you wait, please?"

Tony jogged until he was right behind him, "Where are you going, Loki? You don't even have any shoes on."

The god spun on him quickly. Tony stuttered to a halt and took a few steps back. Obsidian hair whipped around his shoulders and into his face, in his eyes boiled green seas of rage and indignation. "I am going somewhere my child is wanted!" He turned and cut across the yard heading to the bifrost sight Sif had come in on earlier.

"No! Loki, No!" Tony hurried after him. Panic started creeping into his chest. "Please don't leave. God, I didn't mean it! I swear!" Tony tried reaching for him, Loki wrenched his arm away.

"Do not touch me! If you don't want this child, then you don't want me!" The god looked up at the sky and called for Heimdall.

"Loki listen to me, I was upset at the situation not with you. I want this baby." Tony's panic and frustration had him grabbing the god's arm and spinning him around. "You cannot go to Asgard! You know what that will do to them!"

Loki hauled off and slapped Tony. "Do not pretend to care for a child you do not want, Stark. It insults us both." He stormed off back towards the road.

The supposed genius held his cheek, the corner of his lip split. "I deserved that."

"You're damn right!" Loki threw over his shoulder. Tony followed close on his heels. "Do not follow me."

"Will you just listen to me!" Tony paused, his heart in his throat. "I'm sorry Loki." The god stopped in his tracks. "I'm scared okay? I am freaking out because my mind won't stop running through all of the scenarios that could possibly go wrong and they all end with me losing you both."

He watched Loki bow his head and cradle his abdomen. "There are things we didn't consider when we jumped into this thing with Thor. Like what happens if someone comes after the kids in order to get to us? What kind of life are we setting them up for? Especially, given who we are. I'm terrified that I can't take care of you both." Tony drew in a shaky breathe. "What if I end up being a shitty father?"

Loki turned around, eyes riming with unshed tears, holding onto his stomach protectively. The sight made Tony sink to his knees. "Don't leave me Loki." His voice cracked. "Please, don't leave me." His own tears fell from the corners of pleading russet eyes. "Don't take my child from me."

Walking back to him, the god slowly lowered himself to the ground. "You don't regret the decision then?" He says quietly as if afraid to hear the answer.

"Never had a regret about anything, babe." Tony cupped Loki's cheek dragging his thumb under his eye wiping the tears away.

Loki sucked in a shaky breath. "Do not say such things to me again."

"I won't. I wasn't thinking." Tony brought their foreheads together.

"You think too much and have no filter when you do."

The man of iron released a breathy laugh. "I'm so sorry. Forgive me." He pulled back far enough to search those deep pools of green, which seemed to be doing the same; looking for deception, for the lie that wasn't there. They both were one big fucked up mess of insecurities. Sometimes it was easy to forget how fragile the other was.

"Of course you are forgiven. I acted rashly." He gently touched the spot where he struck Tony, brushing his fingers over his cheek and the corner of his lip. Expression changing to disappointment in himself. I am sorry." He whispered before pressing a kiss to the wound he inflicted.

"No worries, babe." He lifted the other corner of his mouth. Brushing Loki's hair out of his face, he laid back on the grass, pulling the god down with him. Loki rested his head on Tony's chest, his fingers idly playing over the arc reactor. Tanned digits carded through long black hair. "Where were you going, anyway?"

"To the grove."

There was a low chuckle that rumbled beneath him that steadily turned into a full blown belly laugh. Loki looked up at Tony with amusement in his eyes trying to hide the smile that threatened to break free.

"That's one hell of a hike, Lok's."

The god smiled at his own foolishness. "I never said it was well thought out." He laid his head back down once Tony calmed himself. There was a comfortable silence that fell between them where they simply enjoyed being close to each other. The sound of the ocean behind them and the gently breeze soothed them from their frazzled state. Loki spoke softly, almost not wanting to ruin the serenity that surrounded them.

"You are not your father, Anthony. You have nothing to worry about."

Tony thought over his words as if it was the first time he had ever heard them. He knew he wasn't Howard. He knew what he had to do to be better than him. It just took hearing the words from his god to make him realize how true they were. "Yeah, I know."

"Good. Do not forget it."

The three boys stood on the steps leading into the mansion as they watched the two lovers canoodle on the front lawn. They had seen everything and was honestly concerned for the both of them. They were a family now. The boys had made a pact that they would do whatever it took to keep them together as a unit. Assessing the situation quickly, they decided they didn't need to use their action plan.

Fenrir spoke softly to Slepnir, who still had his eagle eyes on the couple. Face still pulled in worry. "So they are ok, right?"

Slepnir placed his hand on Fenrir's shoulder. "Yes, little brother, they are fine. No need for concern." Though the steed's eyes still held a hint of apprehension.

The wolf turned up blue skeptical eyes, "You need to work on your lying skills. That was horrible."

Jormungandr snorted a laugh as Slepnir glanced down and gave a lopsided grin. "Didn't buy it, huh?"

"It lacked conviction, brother." The wolf crossed his arms. "You could never convince me otherwise."

Fenrir jumped off the stairs shifting into his natural form and began stalking the unsuspecting lovers. Slepnir began to protest as the wolf slinked along the edges of the yard, creeping behind the bushes towards the couple canoodling on the grass. Jormungandr put his arm across the steed stopping him when it seemed like he would follow after.

Loki's eldest smirked. "Let him have his fun." The brothers watched and laughed heartily as their baby brother belly crawled, stopping ever so often when it seemed he might be discovered. The great wolf leapt into action as he grew close enough for his attack not to be thwarted.

There was no time for the couple to react before the wolf was hovering over them giving them a slobbery tongue bath. Arms and legs flailed as they frantically tried to get away or cover their faces. They laughing hysterically as Fenrir pinned them both trapping them in place. The drool fest continued until the wolf was satisfied that both parties had been thoroughly slobbered upon.

Loki wiped his face on his sleeve still laughing. "That was a sneaky attack, my boy. Well played."

Fenrir howled playfully and reverted back to his human form. As soon as he did, Tony sprinted to his feet and began chasing after the boy. Catching him, he tackled him gently to the ground before sitting over him and tickling his sides. Fenrir's screams and laughter echoed around the yard. A lighter note on what would be a dark day.

AN: and the plot thickens.. sorry it took so long to update.. computer issues. Anywho, let me know what you think..besitos! ~sbed


	10. Chapter 10

The avengers came to a consensus that no less than two of them would stay with Loki at all times. The god protested saying he didn't need someone babysitting him. An agreement came about that they didn't need to be in the same room as long as they were somewhere Jarvis could get ahold of them quickly. The trickster conceded.

Tony cancelled his business trip. Everything that needed to be presented could be done over video conference and someone from SI could pick it up later if he couldn't get Pepper to do it.

The genius worked diligently on his panic room and upgrading Jarvis' system. The boy's volunteered to help whenever possible. Tony tried to steer them away but they wouldn't have it. They insisted the room be strong enough to withstand magic. Even if they weren't as powerful as Amora or their father, this would give him something to go off of.

"He'll kill me if he finds out I've been using your magic for all this R & D."

"He doesn't have to know." Jormungandr stated firmly. The others nodded. If they couldn't take Loki with them, then this would have to do.

"Hel will visit soon. She will help." Slepnir assured them. "If not hunt Amora down herself."

So Tony told them what he needed and they did their best to provide. When they weren't helping Tony, the boys were practicing ward spells or keeping a close eye on their father.

The unborn children were very active now and played off of Loki's emotional state. When he was frustrated or upset they would kick to the point of causing pain. Especially Thor's boy. Tony was convinced that if nothing else he would make an awesome soccer player. He forbids anyone getting Loki upset about anything.

Physically, Loki was exhausted and it didn't take much to make him tired. He tried to stay active but the children sapped most of his magic. So he focused on baby names and getting their little girls room ready. Most of the names they had come up with had been rejected by one or the other or both. Pepper had been coordinating with Loki in regards to their wants for baby Stark's room. Absolutely no pink and no frilly foo-foo things. Keep it simple and sleek. Those were their only requests. Pepper followed their instructions to the letter. Which is why Tony gave her the company. He could count on her for everything. The room was precious, done in shades of purple green and gold. Fairly neutral colors that was still rich with royalty and status of a child born to a genius and god.

Natasha had come home two weeks after Clint left. She gushed over Loki in her own way and was completely enamored with how he looked with child. She had cuddled up to his belly on numerous occasions. Mostly in the wee hours of the morning when Loki found he could not sleep or required a snack, where no one could see her fawning over the pregnant god. No one except for Tony who kept odd hours anyway. She would whisper Russian tales or sing lullabies in her native tongue. The engineer threatened to tell Clint on her a couple of times and even told her to get her own pregnant god.

Sif had made frequent trips to Asgard giving status updates to the Queen and to see if there was any news of Amora's whereabouts. Unfortunately, she was lying low and off the radar.

Upon her last visit Frigga had given her a special cream for Loki to rube over his abdomen to ease the itchy tight skin and sooth his swollen stomach. Loki could have swooned at the comfort it brought.

As much as Jane tried not to hover over Loki, he had called her to him frequently. Especially since every time Thor was around he would cause Loki's anxiety to sky rocket, even if it wasn't deliberate. Thor was having a hard time keeping it under wraps, so he sent for Jane in his stead more often than not.

Jane taught Loki the relaxation of yoga. To which he found he enjoyed greatly. They would meditate together. Most of the time she would rest her hands over her son. Because of the spell that bound them together Jane became more in tuned to her son's movements, heart beat and dare she say his emotions. When Loki was happy so were the babies, if Loki was upset it caused them distress.

At times, due to hormonal mood swings, he resented the fact that everyone coddled him. He wasn't an invalid, he was simply with child. He would become agitated and inform everyone to leave him the hell alone. He just needed a moment to himself. Loki knew it was only because they cared about him and the unborn children that they dedicated the next three months or so protecting them. They had all put their lives on hold for them. Most of them didn't even live with Stark in Malibu and chose to stay at the tower in New York. That didn't mean Tony didn't provide each of them with their own room and accommodations. He could never properly show his gratitude for their dedication, but he would always be forever grateful. These were his mortals and whether any of them admitted it out loud, they were family.

Tony found that even though Loki was just over six months pregnant he was still very attracted to him, more so now that he was carrying his child. There was something so incredibly intoxicating about his god bearing _his _child. Every opportunity he had, that Loki would let him; he would show the god how enamored he was and how desirable he still found him. It mostly started with Tony resting his head on Loki's chest then languidly trace nonsensical patterns over his stomach. Loki would let out the most wanton moans and Tony just couldn't help himself after that. Sometimes the god would waddle his way down to the shop and utter a single word. _'Now.' 'Now?' 'Yes, now!' _And that's all it took.

The afterglow usually consisted of him entwining on hand in with his pale lover's as trace patterns, sometimes longs equations, over Loki's abdomen. Whispering words of love and protection to the unborn children. Tony loved his god pregnant and it seemed all their friends did too. For the one question they all had was, "What is it like?" and of course Loki would humor them.

Today the ladies decided they would have a pampering session and lounged on the deck near Tony's pool. On their way out the spotted Loki attempting to bend down and pick up the book he had dropped. If he wasn't frustrated and on the verge of tears, the sight would have been humorous. Jane rushed over and scoped up the book. She smiled sweetly as she handed it back to him. He smiled graciously if not slightly embarrassed and thanked her before turning towards the stairs rubbing his stomach as he waddled away. Jane looked back at Natasha and Pepper (who decided to take a personal day even if she was still lugging around an armful of paperwork), they met her pitying gaze.

Jane called after the god. "Hey, Loki?"

Foot on the first step, he turned. "Yes, my lady?"

Jane always blushed when he and Thor would call her that. "Would you like to join us by the pool? It's a gorgeous day out."

"Yeah, and you could use some sun?" Natasha taunted.

Loki's brow quirked, "This coming from the Russian?"

Jane had managed to take the book Loki held in his loose grip and guide him towards the side door. "Come on, just for a little while. The fresh air will do you good."

Loki pondered for a moment, allowing himself to be dragged along. It was nice out and he could still read his book, maybe even nap by the pool. He would humor them. "Very well."

The god found himself seated at the edge of the pool, pants rolled up past his knees. He kicked his feet languidly as Natasha held onto one, dragging her back and forth along the water.

"You sure you don't want to come in?"

"No, this is fine." He ran loose braids through his hair as a way to tame its wildness. Jane and Pepper chatted away behind them as they painted their toes.

"What are you going to name her?" The spy watched Loki's nimble fingers in his hair and thought jewels would be beautiful woven through those thick plats.

Loki sighed, "Anthony and I are at odds with a name. He likes the name Evelyn, but I think it's just so he could call her Evy for short. I am rather fond of Asta, however, he is not completely sold on it. It is an arduous process. Do you have any suggestions?"

Natasha switched legs and the god continued to drag her through the water. "I've always liked the name Milena. It means 'peoples love'."

"Milena." Loki rolled the name around on his tongue and hummed. "I like it. We shall see what Antony thinks."

By the time Tony had come looking for his god about four hours later he found him lying on a pool chair, umbrella shading him as three women from three very different back grounds laughed and doted on him. Clearly at some point someone busted out the margaritas. Tony leaned against the wall, crossed his arms and smiled. Jane was painting Loki's toes while Pepper did his hands as Tasha mixed more drinks at the outside bar. One of the women had put his hair in a high ponytail on his head and had run several tiny braids through its length.

Catching Tony's eyes Loki gave him a pitiful resigned smile.

"They are trying to turn me into a maiden, Anthony."

Tony chuckled and pushed off the wall coming to sit on the lounge chair next to him. "How did they talk you into this?" His smirk threatened to turn into a full blown grin.

Loki lifted his chin indignantly. "These women are a force to be reckoned with and are masters of persuasion."

"You couldn't get up could you?"

"No." The trickster gave him a pitiful smile. "They overpowered me as I am now too heavy with child to make a hasty getaway."

Natasha handed Tony a drink and smirked at Loki. "Don't act like you don't like the attention, Loki. Here." The Widow handed him a 'virgin' margarita.

"Watch your nails!" Pepper squawked. She had just finished glossing over the black lacquer.

Tony took his hand and glanced over the slick tar polish on his lover's nails. "I like it."

Loki rolled his eyes, and then grimaced. A pained whine involuntarily left his throat.

"What's wrong?" Tony leapt up snagging the god's drink.

Loki took a deep breath. "Calm down. They are just shifting. It is uncomfortable that is all."

Tony sat back down and ran his hand over Loki's abdomen. He could feel them moving in a rolling motion. "This is so weird." He mused. He continued rubbing the swell; Loki let out a content sigh and closed his eyes. "Hey you two, settle down in there. Give your dad-er, uncle a break. You guy can be as raucous as you want to after your born." The bundle of babies calmed and settled at the sound of the inventor's voice. At this Tony continued babbling about any and everything. He had Jarvis turn on the outside tunes since the ladies were already drinking. Might as well turn it into a full blown party. Sif wandered out on the lanai about thirty minutes later.

Hey goddess, why the long face?" Tony piped up. He and Loki were cuddled up on his patio chair. They were so adorable it was almost sickening.

"Steve was called off on a mission." The couple perked up a bit. "Worry not; he said it was nothing major." They relaxed.

"Why don't you join the girls? I'm sure Nat has a suit that would fit you."

"Oh I think not." Sif ogled the women in their bikinis.

"Oh come now, Sif. This is Midgard. It is perfectly acceptable to lounge on swimwear by the pool." Loki teased.

"Yes, but in your under garments?" Sif said in a hushed tone.

Tony chuckled. "It's a bikini, Sif. It won't hurt you."

Loki called Natasha away from the bar. "Natasha, my love, could you find some suitable pool attire for the lovely Lady Sif?"

The spy looked the warrior goddess over and smiled. "I have the perfect thing."

About fifteen minutes later, Natasha came back out. Hands on her hips she stared down at the lounging couple. "She refuses to come out."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Help me up."

Moments later the pregnant god shuffled his way down to Natasha and Clint's room. He didn't bother knocking. Sif was being ridiculous. Scanning the room he noticed the bathroom light seeping from under the door. Sighing, he rapped his knuckles on the door frame twice. "Sif, come out."

"No. Go away Loki." Came the muffled reply.

"Might I remind you that I have already seen you in your skin. This is merely swimwear." He leaned against the frame.

The door flew open. Sif stood in a deep red two piece. Her cheeks flush eyes full of fury. _Blushing maiden, indeed._ She waited for him to being his mocking.

"My lady, you look stunning."

She gave a very unlady like snort.

"I am being truthful." The goddess wrapped her arms around her waist while trying to appear fierce. "Sif, why are you so self-conscious?" Loki tried to lighten her glum spirits. "I would wear it if I were in your position. Although, it would be rather unsightly and altogether frightening I believe." He grimaced at the mental image.

Sif smiled sheepishly. "I'm sure your mortal would still approve."

"Yes, well, yes you are probably right. But I fail to see what this has to do with drinks by the pool."

"This is not something the goddess of war should be seen in." She gestured to herself and flushed as the god of mischief burst into a fit of laughter.

"My Dear Lady, are you worried about saving face in front of these mortal women, who happen to be friends? They will still see you as Sif the warrior goddess regardless of what you wear. And do not thing to tell Natasha she is any less of a woman or a warrior because of her lack of armor. The three scantily clad women are all fierce warriors in their own rights, but they embrace their beauty, as should you."

Loki held out his hand, growing bored and impatient. "Come, you are wasting this glorious afternoon with your prudishness. Show these mortal's what it is to be a goddess."

Standing a little straighter, head held high, Sif took Loki's hand. Only because he needed her help as he waddled down the stairs, though. He let her think that of course.

Tony let out a wolf whistle when Sif made her grand appearance. "Steve is a lucky man."

Loki lowered himself down into the lounge chair. "Quiet you. Behave yourself, lest you undo all my hard work." The god bemoaned as he got himself situated.

"Lok's, she doesn't hold a candle to your radiant beauty." Tony gave him an award winning smile.

"Better."

The ladies continued their pool party late into the evening. Tony ordered pizza for them and was content enough to let Jarvis play DJ why he sprawled out with Loki by a small fire pit.

Loki hitched his legs up trying to get comfortable. Tony had his hand resting on his abdomen when he felt it tense suddenly. The god sucked in a deep breath. "Something is not right." One child squirmed while the other became still.

"What was that?" Tony rubbed over the tension.

"I don't know."

Moment later his stomach relaxed. Loki laid back but the crease in his brow stayed. "Was that a contraction? It's way too early for that babe."

"I know. Although, it is possible." When nothing else happened he shrugged. "Maybe it is all the activity, I have not rested properly today."

"Alright, no more pool parties for you." Tony ushered the god to his feet as Thor came to collect the lady Jane, who had fallen into a fit of giggles with Pepper. "Thor! Perfect timing, come on over here big guy." Loki opened his mouth to protest. "You are going to let him do this and not fight either of us on it, got it?" The god pursed his lips.

"Man of Iron. Brother." Thor greeted.

Tony patted Thor on the shoulder. "Hey, Loki needs a lift back to our room. Would you mind helping us out?"

Thor eyed Loki. "Are you unwell?"

"He's alright, just over exerted himself." Tony interjected before Loki could tell him to bugger off.

Thor performed his brotherly duties setting him down gently on the oversized bed. "Rest well, brother." The Thunderer smiled, returning downstairs to collect his drunken dandelion.

Pepper also called it a night, said there would be hell to pay if she didn't get the latest report to the board before noon tomorrow. Happy showed up shortly after to take her home. This left the Widow and the Warrior Goddess to their own devices, where they decided to try to drink each other under the table. Natasha conceded knowing she could never out drink a god, although, she held her own pretty well. She insisted Sif keep the bikini said it looked better on her anyway.

Everyone had retired to their rooms. Loki lay passed out with a pillow tucked between his knees snoring lightly. Tony smiled as he brushed a stray strand of hair from his brow. _He_ _must be exhausted. He never snores._

He shot Bruce a quick text as he stared out the expansive window. His phone buzzed within minutes. Nodding to himself he set the device on the nightstand, resuming his position at the window. Ten minutes later his phone rang.

He checked the caller ID. _Not good._

"Hey Cap." He said quietly as to not disturb the sleeping god. "Little bit past your bed time isn't it?"

"Sorry to call so late. Is everyone alright there?" Cap sounded the concerned, yet dutiful soldier.

"Yeah, everyone's sleeping. What's going on?"

"Shield is pulling Barton off his mission. He'll be back tomorrow morning." Steve paused. "They thing they may have a hit on Amora." Tony looked back at his spouse. "Tony, the evidence is inconclusive. They want to talk to Loki, see if he can get a read on the information they collected."

"Yeah, sure. Tomorrow evening then? Is there anything they can send us now? I can show it to Loki when he wakes up."

"I think Fury wants this one done in person." Steve says.

"Well, he'll have to drag his happy ass over here. Loki won't leave the premises."

"I'll let him know."

"Thanks, Cap."

"Have a good night." He didn't know why he said it, out of habit he guessed. How could you possibly have a good evening after hearing an enemy that has it out for your loved one has possibly been located? He heard Tony mumble into the phone before the line went dead, "Fat chance of that happening."

Tony looked at his phone, "Shit."


	11. Chapter 11

Loki woke to horrible cramps. He stood slowly walking the room and rubbing his stomach trying to ease the pain. Tony wasn't in the bed or adjoining bathroom. Loki steadily took deep breaths, "Jarvis, where is Anthony?" He reached for the door, which somehow felt heavier and pulled it open. A light sweat dotted his brow from the strain.

"_Mr. Stark is in his workshop. Sir, it may not be advisable to be up and about in your condition. Might I suggest you sit down?"_

The god nodded leaning along the wall as he made his way to the top of the stairs and sat down.

_I am alerting Mr. Stark now._

He couldn't breathe. The room was fading in and out of focus. The cramping was getting increasingly worse. _Norns please no._

"Father?" Slepnir's sleepy voice came from his room as he quickly ran to his father's side.

Loki smiled weakly. 'I am fine, my son. Just resting until Anthony gets here." The brave front he was trying to put up was completely transparent.

Slepnir sat next to him. "What can I do?"

"Loki?!" They looked to the bottom of the stairs to see Tony almost lose his footing as he rounded the corner and dashed up the stairs. "What is it?" He crouched down in front of the exhausted panting god.

"I Feel—"He leaned into Tony's hand as it caressed his cheek. He was burning up.

"Jarvis call—"

_Dr. Banner is in route, Sir."_

"Slepnir, help me get him back in bed, then run down to the kitchen and get me a large bowl full of ice water." Tony lifted the god gingerly hooking one arm over his shoulder, the steed doing the same.

They covered Loki up and added two more blankets after the god complained of being cold. Loki was never cold, if anything, he would grumble about the heat. Tony got a wash cloth just as Slepnir came back with the bowl of ice water. Loki moaned as the frigid rag was pressed to his forehead.

He opened glossy eyes to peer at Tony. "So cold." His brow creased and hand went to his stomach. "Aches."

Tony switched out the cloth. "Where does it hurt, babe?" Loki touched the top of the swell. Resting his hand over his daughter, he rubbed the area gently. It felt much warmer than usual. The rest of his abdomen was fine. Loki relaxed slightly as the cramp lessening.

Slepnir continued to give vigil over his father staying silent as the inventor would switch out the rags and continued rubbing Loki's stomach. Every so often the fevered god would let out a small whimper.

Tony glanced back at his adopted son. "He wouldn't want anyone to know what happened this morning." He said softly. Slepnir nodded his agreement. He would say nothing.

_Sir, Dr. Banner has arrived._

Bruce ran into the room slightly breathless, rattling off questions about Loki's condition. He had them retrieve the portable ultra sound and sonogram machine and a handful of other items he needed.

The doctor determined that Loki seemed to have some type of flu bug. Which normally wouldn't have affected him but being in his weakened state has latched on hard and been amplified by the drain on his system. That brought the doctors attention to the unborn children. Thor's bundle of joy was fine: heat rate good, development good. Their baby was a different matter.

The god listened weakly, Tony alert and attentive. Pointing to the image of the little girl, "The cord is wrapped around her neck—"Loki began to panic. "Calm down Loki. She's fine. It's wrapped loosely, however, tight enough to put a small strain on her. Which is why I believe you are cramping. She is syphoning more of your body's energy to keep herself stable."

"She is not in danger?" The god's voice was tight and on the verge of panic again.

"Not in any immediate danger. We will keep a close eye on her, but I need you to get plenty of rest. No unnecessary movement, matter of fact bed rest from here on out. Doctor's orders. I know it's going to drive you crazy, but just humor me. And you need to eat more. Can't have you withering away." Bruce finished and Loki nodded.

"I'll be by weekly from now until birth. As for the flu, unfortunately it's going to have to run its course. There isn't anything I can give you while you're pregnant. Tylenol is about it."

Tony clasped Bruce's shoulder. "Thanks, Doc."

"Anytime, just keep him hydrated and well fed."

"Anyway we can convince you to stay?" Tony asked hopefully.

Bruce focused on packing up the equipment. "Probably not the best idea, Tony."

"Guest house?"

"Alright." Bruce sighed. Tony gave a small fist pump. "But if anything happens—"

"Daddy Warbuck's has it covered. Relax. Let me know what you need and I'll get it for you. We rather you be close by now." The sentence had a double meaning which the doctor caught. He got the same message from Steve. He glanced at Loki then back at Tony. Tony shook his head. It didn't go unnoticed. They had forgotten the boy in the room, who quietly departed.

He made his way to the serpent's room. Turning the handle, he figured his brother was awake. He always kept strange hours. Pushing the door open Slepnir felt a rush of air past his face. Looking down he saw a piece of his hair flutter to the ground. Glancing to the side he noticed the blade stuck in the hold. "Norns, Jormungandr what is wrong with you?"

The serpent sat up right in his bed, trying to calm his breathing. "My apologies, brother. I seem to have had a nightmare."

Rolling his eyes, Slepnir tossed the dagger back as the bed before taking a seat. "What kind of nightmare could you possibly have? You could simply eat anything that was a threat."

Jormungandr fixed his brother with a stare and pushed his hair out of his face. "It was nothing."

"Must have been something. Look at you arm."

His left arm was covered in blue, green and gold scales. Flexing his hand, he willed his skin to change. Shaking his head he changed the subject. "What has brought you to my chambers at this hour?"

"Father is ill and confined to bed rest for fear of his unborn child. However, I feel something darker is on the horizon. I suspect they may have found Amora or traces of her."

"How do you come to this?" He said as he crossed the room to his dresser.

"It is just a hunch. A play on word between Tony and the healer. I do not believe Father knows yet."

Jormungandr pulled a long sleeve shirt over his head and quickly pulled his hair back with a leather tie. "Wake Fenrir, we have more training to do and these wards must be in place by night fall."

Slepnir stood. "Do you really believe they would stave off the witch?"

"No, but they will slow her down hopefully long enough for Father to get to safety." He pulled on his boots, grabbed a satchel and an old leather bound book. "Hurry, we mustn't dawdle.

Tony sat next to the bed watching over the sleeping god. Occasionally, Loki would whimper and he would place a cold rag on his head or convinced him to take a sip of juice.

Tony alerted the others of Loki's condition via text and that he was not to be disturbed.

Steve and Clint returned with Fury and the meeting took place in Tony's office. Steve had poked his head in and tossed Tony an ear piece so he could listen in and not disturb Loki. However, he was convinced Cap just wanted to check on them. Thor filled them in on Amora and answered their questions as best he could. Loki was still more knowledgeable on dealing with the Enchantress but the information Thor provided was a huge help.

No one had informed Loki yet. His condition what it was, no one wanted to risk upsetting the god. They would at least wait until he was over the flu.

Amora was being careful about covering her tracks, but occasionally slipped up. This last time she was spotted in Sweden. The pattern was erratic. Most definitely to throw Shield off her tracks. She would move frequently as if she was looking for something. If that something was Loki, then she was far off. Chances were she already knew where he was and was just biding her time.

"What are they doing?" Clint asks Thor as they watched the boys from the roof top. The three of them were spread throughout the yard, hands splayed out in front of them or touching a particular object murmuring foreign word. When they were done they would switch spots or move to the next location.

"They are setting wards around the compound." Thor's brows creased. "How did they find out about the Enchantress?"

Clint shrugged, "They aren't stupid Thor, they could figure it out on their own or maybe they over heard the conference. They've been going at this all day."

"The protection spells are strong, but will have little effect on her." Clouds began rolling in on the horizon. "I am very much in fear of his safety."

"Calm down, big guy. Let's ask them if they need any help." Clint offered as he looked up at the sky.

"We are not magical beings friend Barton. What assistance can we be?" Thor said doubtfully.

"Well, we can tell them what we do know. Give them a shot at laying better wards." Clint looked on. "Maybe just some hand to hand combat to release some stress. This can't be easy for them."

Thor patted Clint's shoulder. "It is a good plan. Let us see to it."

The brood gave the archer and thunderer a run for their money. Individually, they were no match for their uncle; together they were a force to be reckoned with. The hand to hand combat Barton offered was well received. He learned quickly that despite Fenrir's young appearance, he could dole out some serious damage. And whether they mentioned it out loud, the three boys were grateful to know they were not alone.

AN: whew, tough crowd these last two chapters. thank you to those for continuing to follow along and who have left messages. I appreciate it greatly! Ok, on to the next one…may be a while before I am able to post again. again, thank you guys so much for reading!

Besitos!


End file.
